


happiness between grey skies

by fabulousfairytales



Series: in which levi is the personified gay panic and nico loves it [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Schmico, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 64
Words: 20,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: A collection of little ficlets about Levi and Nico that I might've already posted on tumblr, but I want them to be in one place. Mostly just fluff.





	1. new glasses

**Author's Note:**

> damia76 asked: After that, Levi will buy other glasses and Nico loves him with them but when they're alone he'd ask Levi to take them off because he melt with those eyes. And when levi would ask something to Nico he would casually take them off because he knows tat Nico can't denied him anything if levi looks him like that

“Wow, they look great!” Nico said when Levi finally showed him his new glasses. He had been waiting for them for two weeks now and today he finally got to pick them up. They were similar to the ones he lost back in the storm a few months ago, only that the rim of them was black now. He liked them, because they reminded him of the ones he used to have back when he had just started working at the Grey-Sloan Memorial.

“Didn’t you have similar ones back when – Did I ever pay you for when I broke them? “ Jo asked, not remembering anything, of their interactions from that time period.

“No, you didn’t, but that’s alright. I would’ve broken them anyways at one point,” he laughed before turning to Nico and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“See you later,” he said and left to go to Dr. Bailey, since he was on her service today.

“He’s the clumsiest man I’ve ever met. I think this is his fourth pair of glasses in two years that got broken,” Jo realized. She looked at Nico who was still looking at his boyfriend walking away.

“Wow, you two are so adorable,” she teased.

“Shut up, Wilson.”

-

After a very long shift and numerous attempts of Jo to pay for Levi’s glasses, she suddenly felt really bad about it, the couple was cuddling on Nico’s couch, Levi on top of him, just listening to the mix of soft background music and Nico’s heartbeat. It was evenings like this that made the stress all worth it.

“Hey babe?”

Levi looked up into Nico’s dark eyes that were staring at him, “Yeah?”

“Could you take off your glasses?” Nico asked carefully. It wasn’t as if he didn’t like the glasses. He really did. They were cute. Just perfect for his boyfriend. It’s just that he loved to gaze at these pretty brown eyes. Sometimes they even had a green tint on the outer iris and it was just the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He would do anything to make Levi happy and see those eyes slightly squint while laughing.

“Hmm, what do you think about ordering food today? Indian?” Levi countered while slowly taking off his glasses, looking at his boyfriend with his big puppy eyes. Nico wasn’t a big fan of Indian food, but Levi loved it. And he knew that Nico couldn’t say no to his window-less puppy eyes.

And just as expected, Nico sighed, but nodded.

“Sure, babe.”


	2. normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: it's a known, scientifically proven, fact that whenever nico and levi are sitting in each other's vicinity the latter always ends up on nico's lap somehow. at first, it was taken oddly by those who knew them but now they're all like "Eh... okay." and you know it's truth.

At first, it happened out of pure necessity. They were in the subway, going back to Levi’s place  from their date. It was unusually full at this time and almost all the seats were taken. Nico had his right arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder and softly kissed his forehead from time to time. They had a wonderful evening eating at their favorite Italian restaurant and were ready to just fall asleep next to each other.

“I’m so tired,” Nico muttered and closed his eyes for a moment, resting his head on Levi’s shoulder who chuckled softly and gently caressed his boyfriend’s cheek.

“No surprise, you’ve been awake since 5 am. I told you we could just postpone this,” Levi reminded him.

“And miss date night? Never,” he mumbled sleepily, his eyes still closed.

“You’re so cute,” Levi chuckled and kissed Nico’s temple, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Nico whispered. At the next stop, they noticed a pregnant woman that entered the subway. As she walked into their direction, Levi got up to offer his seat.

“Oh, thank you so much,” she said with a relieved smile as she sat down.

Levi just nodded with a smile while standing next to Nico who looked up at him. He then tugged on Levi’s hand and lightly slapped on his thigh twice, signaling Levi to sit on his lap.

The younger one hesitated for a second before giving in and sitting down. Nico wrapped his arms tightly around Levi’s body. They both smiled.

-

Levi sitting on Nico’s lap has become such a normal thing, that they didn’t even think about it. The first time it happened at the hospital, Nico was watching the highly anticipated separation of Siamese twins. He tried to save Levi a spot, but Wilson told him that this wasn’t some university lecture and that if his boyfriend wants a seat, he should’ve moved his ass over here sooner. She wasn’t wrong.

By the time Levi arrived the gallery, the room was filled with people. He sighed, but then noticed Nico in the corner of the last row. He waved at him and got a smile in return as he made his way to the other side of the room. He bent down a little, so his lips were near Nico’s ear.

“So, is this seat taken already?” He asked with a smirk, causing everyone in the room to turn around and stare at him for a few seconds. Nico just grinned and pulled Levi into his lap.

-

Nobody was surprised anymore. Nicole Herman and Arizona Robbins were in town to talk about their new project and the progress they had made. The room was way too small for everyone that was interested to find a place.

When Nico and Levi had entered the room, they got lucky, because Dr. DeLuca got beeped to an emergency, so Nico sat down on the chair and Levi sat on top of him. Nobody even noticed or batted an eye. It had become normality that Levi was casually sitting on Nico’s lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'm @orthoglasses on tumblr!


	3. proposing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi just knew. Nico was the one he wanted to spend his life with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "For a Schmico prompt you could do Nico proposing to Levi." but I totally and absolutely thingk that Levi would be the one proposing. :)

One morning, Levi woke up next to Nico and that’s when he knew. He wanted to spend his life with him.

He wanted to fall asleep and wake up next to him every day.   
He wanted to look into these dark brown dreamy eyes and get lost in them every day.  
He wanted to kiss him and tell him that he loves him whenever he felt like it.  
He wanted to fight and make up and smile and laugh.

Levi Schmitt wanted to spend his life with Nico Kim.

A life with Nico just sounded like a wonderful dream. A dream that he never thought would be possible. A dream that he never wanted to wake up from. Even if it’s not real. He’d rather never wake up than being ripped away from Nico Kim.

Levi just knew that Nico was the love of his life. And today, he would ask him to spend it together for the rest of it.

-

“Hey, _yeobo,_ ” Nico greeted, tightly wrapping his arms around Levi’s waist from behind and kissing his boyfriend’s cheek, making the younger man smile like a thousand suns. Levi turned around in Nico’s arms and kissed him.

“Hey babe,” he replied. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He was sure that nobody would’ve bet on them becoming a thing, actually being happy and yet, here they are, in their shared apartment.

Levi and his friends used to share a house, but at one point when  just were at each other’s places all the time, it had just made _sense_ to take the next step.

Standing in Nico’s arms in the kitchen was just something so domestic, Levi couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Nico, I love you.” Nico smiled and gently caressed Levi’s cheek.

“I love you too, babe,” he replied and lightly brushed over his boyfriend’s lips with his thumb.

“Nico?”

“Yeah?”

“I _really_ love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Levi added. There was no nervousness, because he knew that whatever happened would be okay.

“I want to be with you forever and maybe that sounds cheesy, but you are the love of my life and I never want to let go of you,” he pressed a small kiss on Nico’s cheek.

“I love you so much. I do. And I – I wanted to plan something nice, but you know, just being here, with you, there’s nothing better I could think of. So, Nico Kim,” he paused for a second, getting lost in those beautiful dark eyes. They were like a portal to another universe, filled with the unknown, exciting him to discover all the hidden things he didn’t knew about the man just yet.

“…marry me,” Levi whispered calm. Nico needed a few seconds to understand what the other man just asked him, but then smiled. He brought up one hand, running his fingers through Levi’s curls and kissed him gently.

“Yes. Yes of course, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥ I'm @orthoglasses on tumblr so just hit me up if you have a promt or just wanna talk! :)


	4. split lip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got very short, but i still love it so much :)

“So, how did  _that_  happen? Gotten into a fight with someone?” Jackson asked while disinfecting Nico’s split bottom lip. The ortho fellow laughed uncomfortably. Oh no he couldn’t tell him. He probably wouldn’t believe him anyways. 

Who would’ve thought that his tiny, cute nerd of a boyfriend was into leaving his marks all over Nico’s body? Especially since he loved using his teeth, so the little marks would stay a little bit longer.

“Uhhh,” Nico cleared his throat, thinking of another totally believable explanation for this. But apparently that reaction was enough for Jackson to lift an eyebrow and then smirk.

“Ohh. Congrats then, I guess,” he grinned


	5. after the ambulance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonym asked:
> 
> How do you think Levi told Dr Helm about his moments with Nico in the elevator and events of the last episode!? And how do you think she reacted?

After they were finally freed from the ambulance, Levi had sent Nico off to get a CT scan. They could talk later. He had stayed for a while in the ER helping out as much as he could until his shift was over and he found himself at Joe’s with his friends.

Helm was teasing him again on his huge, gigantic crush that he had on Dr. Kim and how the fellow obviously felt the same. The heart eyes were real.

“He could yell ‘just date me already you cute lil thing’ and you’d still doubt his intentions. For god’s sake Schmitt, if there’s something I learned from this storm, it’s to go and get some,” she ordered annoyed.

But this time, oh this time Levi couldn’t hold back anymore. Haha no, he snapped.

“I already did,” he smirked.

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah,” he grinned wide. He told her about everything that had happened. The kiss in the elevator and Nico’s following rejection, how he was a bit too sassy afterwards and everything that happened during the storm in the ambulance. Thinking back to his little speech and the smile it conjured up on Nico, made him feel all warm and giddy all over again.

Taryn’s mouth gaped open for a moment, but then she chuckled.

“Fucking finally. That thing between you two was like a train wreck. Nobody could look away from the way you two danced around each other.”


	6. jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico isn't the jealous type. But when someone flirts with Levi, oh boy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find the original post/prompt on tumblr, but there were a lot of asks for a nico being jealous. So thanks nonnies!

Nico isn’t the jealous type. Really, he’s not. And when that new intern started flirting with Levi, he has to hold back the laughter, because he was 101% sure that his dumbass of a boyfriend didn’t even notice. He probably thought that she was just being nice.

It was alright the first few times, Levi had no ducking clue that anything was going on. But then, oh sweet mother of hell, then she started touching his shoulders, his arms.

He was still chill, because Nico Kim doesn’t get jealous. Totally not jealous. Hell no, why would he be jealous? Okay, he was totally jealous, and it killed him a little bit inside. So one day after rounds when he saw her putting her arm around Levi’s shoulders, he had enough.

He put on his sweetest smile and walked up to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Levi - while totally unintentionally shoving away the intern from him - and gave him a very passionate kiss, before abruptly being shoved away from Levi who first, just looked at him confused and then looked around frantically to see if anybody was watching them.

“It was your stupid rule to not-”

“You’re right. It’s a stupid rule. Let’s forget about it,” he whispered before kissing his boyfriend again. He was so confused. Not like he wants the stupid no-affection-at-work rule back. Hell no. This was nice. This was really nice.

-

“So why -”

“The new intern,” Nico interrupted, pulling his boyfriend closer and letting glide his cold fingers over Levi naked chest. Levi coked his head and furrowed his brow.

“What about her?” He asked confused.

“She was flirting with you. For weeks now. How did you possibly not notice?” Nico chuckled.

“Denise?” Levi’s eyes grew wide, “No way!”

“Yes way.”

“What…” He was still so confused. However, a moment later he smirked.

“I guess I still got it, huh?”

“Oh babe. Of course you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can send me prompts on my tumblr! It's @orthoglasses.


	7. jealousy (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: heeyyyy what about link flirting on levi just to bother nico. levi would have noooo idea at all, being the vute dumbass he ist. but nico totally would notice even the smallest of things lol

It was a slow day at the Grey Sloan. There were no new patients for them and since Schmitt was on his service, he decided that it was time to fuck a little bit with Nico.

“Hey _Levi_ ,” he said in a low voice that definitely wasn’t his regular one, causing Nico’s head to snap up and to look at his boss. What did he just say?

“Huh?” Levi was confused. He had never called him by his first name. Maybe it was because he was dating Nico now which meant that when the two hung out after work he would sometimes tag along. Maybe the head of ortho had warmed up to him.

“Would you be a _darling_ and get us some coffee?” He asked with a smirk, fishing out a 10-dollar bill and handing it to the intern, his hand lingering over Levi’s for a few more seconds than necessary. Nico squinted his eyes a little und cocked his head to the side, giving Link a look of annoyance. That slick bastard.

“Uhh sure,” Levi nodded and left. Nico shook his head and went back to work on the next file.

“I can see what you’re doing there I’m just not sure yet why you’re doing it,” he muttered. Link didn’t say a thing. Instead, he just chuckled.

-

10 minutes later, Levi came back with 3 cups of coffee. Everyone, including himself, were impressed that he managed to get them here without pouring some of it over himself.

“Alright, so one coffee for you,” he gave Nico his cup which had a small heart drawn on it, “I told Kate to draw one on it for you.” He smiled that precious smile that Nico so adored and gently kissed his cheek before turning around to give the other doctor his coffee.

“And this one’s for you Dr. Lincoln,” Levi said with a smile, but got a little confused when his boss put his hand on his shoulder. Is this a dudebro thing he didn’t get? He was bad at these. He’s just not the dudebro type.

“Just call me Link,” the head of ortho said while grinning at his fellow. He could almost see the blood boil in Nico’s veins which made him almost feel a little bit sorry. But only a little bit. Because he decided that he was done torturing the poor man. He got up, giving a poor excuse of grabbing some lunch and then disappeared.

Nico took that as his cue to pull Levi on his lap, crashing his mouth on Levi’s and slipping his tongue into the man’s mouth. He felt Levi’s body shaking while he was laughing against his lips, before quickly pulling away, still chuckling.

“What was that? We’re at work!” the intern laughed, caressing his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Nothing? I just – I just felt like it,” he muttered. Levi squinted his eyes, not believing a word.

“Okay, he was flirting with you. So hard! How did you even miss that?” Nico asked in disbelief.

“Flirting?” Levi frowned confused, “Who?”

“Who? Link of course!”

“What? Nahh.” What was going on with him? Levi was so confused. Nico wasn’t…? Nahhh, no way.

“Are you – Are you jealous?” He asked with a faint smirk.

Nico opened his mouth, but closed it again. This was stupid.

“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I? Look at you, you’re cute. And hot. You’re both. Amazing. Truly amazing, wow.” What was he even saying at this point? The only way to get out of this embarrassing moment was to kiss it away. So he did exactly that by hungrily kissing Levi again, pulling him closer and stroking his back.


	8. overworked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonym asked:  
> Levi getting worried that Nico is getting overworked!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm still alive, I just took a little break from everythign to write some stuff, but as of tomorrow I'm back with brand new fics! :)

“Nico, please.”

“I’m fine. I just need to make sure that they are okay!”

“I’m pretty sure the hospital has more than just one competent doctor,” Levi sighed.

Yesterday, just after Nico was ready to go home, there was an accident between two busses. A group of fifth graders with some broken bones and bruises, but no more severe injuries has been admitted to hospital. However, they were kept overnight and since Nico was working on basically every single one of them, he wanted to make sure they were okay.

The fellow sighed and walked towards the elevator to go up to the pediatric wing. When the doors opened, he wanted to enter, but Levi grabbed his arm and held him back.

“Levi,” Nico growled.

“No. You’ve been awake for 48 hours. Go. Home.”

“Excuse me? Since when are you the one giving me orders? You’re not my boss. You’re just and intern,” Nico snarled, pulling away his arm from Levi’s grip and getting onto the elevator. Levi sighed and shook his head before following him. He was no use like that and he had to get him home to finally rest a bit.

“I’m going to pretend that I you didn’t say that last part. But I mean it. Come home with me. Get some sleep. You’re cranky when you’re overworked.”

Nico was about to say something but stopped. Levi was right. He was exhausted. First, he had two 8-hour surgeries and then the kids have been admitted.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I didn’t mean it. I lashed out and –“

“Shh,” Levi interrupted and took his boyfriend’s hand.

“Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated.  
> If you have prompt or hc for me, I'm @orthoglasses on tumblr!


	9. insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Asked: What do you think of some hotshot model telling Nico he can do so much better than Levi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's another little drabble! :)

“What do you even want with a nerd like that?” The man asked, furrowing his brow as he looked at Levi.

“I mean, just look at him,” he added and shook his head in disbelief.

Nico’s blood was boiling. How dare this douchebag talk like that about Levi? Sweet, caring Levi who didn’t deserve hearing bullshit like that.

“Okay, listen up asshole. This man that you’re trying to trash talk is the most wonderful man I’ve ever met. And I won’t let trash like you insult him, so piss off or I swear I’m going to beat the shit out of you.” Nico was fuming. The audacity to just come up and talk shit about his boyfriend.

The man just raised his eyebrow and muttered something along the lines of “fucking weirdo” and left.

Nico exhaled in relief and turned to Levi, his arm still around his man’s waist.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked carefully. He had noticed how quiet Levi had become when that guy showed up to flirt with him. And after Nico told him about Levi being his boyfriend, he started being an absolute asshole.

“Sure,” Levi just mumbled and that’s when Nico knew that nothing was okay.

“Babe,” he whispered, “You can talk to me,” Nico assured.

“Hey, let’s just go home, I’m tired,” the intern said and got up from his bar stool.

“Levi, please wait.” Nico followed him until they were outside, and Levi abruptly stopped, turning around to face his boyfriend.

“He’s right, you know? What _do_ you want from me? I’m a weird nerd and you’re the hottest person in the hospital. You could do so much better than me.” Levi sighed and shook his head a little, looking down at his shoes.

“Wow.” Nico had no words. How could he even think that? He took the man’s hands in his’ and brought them up, pressing some gentle kisses on them.

“Babe, you know I love you, right?”

“I know,” Levi exhaled, “but –“

“Then no buts. I love you. And only you, okay? And no douchebag could ever talk me into thinking the opposite. I just want you. And only you,” Nico whispered, “So how about we just go home and watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine?” he added. Levi just smiled softly and nodded before walking to Nico’s car.


	10. date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first time Levi visits Nico's place and it already starts chaotic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know I haven't updated this in idk years, but I'm starting to do so now. I wrote soooo many drabbles over on tumblr. So I'm trying to post once per day one of those here to this collection fic. :)

They haven’t been on many dates before, but Nico already knew that he liked Levi a lot so that’s why he invited him over to his place to cook for him. When the food was ready, Nico smiled pleased and looked at the clock.  _Shit_ , he had completely forgotten the time. Levi would be here in 20 minutes and Nico hadn’t even showered yet. Pulling the shirt over his head while walking towards the bathroom, he cursed. 

He quickly stripped down and jumped under the shower. Lathering up his hair, he thought about the upcoming evening which led to thinking about Levi. Without realizing, his lips curled up into a smile.  _Levi_.

They have only been on a few dates after what happened in the ambulance, but Nico couldn’t stop thinking about him. That warm smile and beautiful brown eyes. Those fluffy curls and glasses that perfectly framed his face. His heartfelt laughter. The kindness that he showed towards everyone, even if they had treated him like assholes before. It wasn’t like he was naive or something. He just was a good person who believed in the goodness of other people.

Nico was completely, and totally, infatuated with him.

And then the doorbell rang. Nico’s eyes grew big in panic and he quickly rinsed off the shampoo and soap. He carefully jumped out of the shower, grabbed a towel to put around his hip.

“Coming! Just a second!” He yelled as he quickly dried off is hair a little while hurrying to the door.

Whenever he thought of Levi, his brain drifted off completely, getting lost in his thought of him. He seriously has to figure out a way to handle that. He didn’t want to avoid thinking of Levi just so he could be efficient.

He quickly opened the door and smiled when he saw Levi. The sleeves of his dark sweater were peeking out of the sleeves of the grey jacket. His hair was bit more tamed than usual and he was holding a small bouquet of bright yellow sunflowers. He loved sunflowers. And Levi had remembered. Another thing about him that

“Hey, uhm – I’m sorry, I kinda lost track of the –“

Levi’s eyes grew big and his mouth fell open, bouquet in his hands falling down and for a moment he didn’t even register that happening. Nico’s body was just too distracting. It’s not like he didn’t see him without a shirt on before. No, that’s not it. It was the water droplets on his skin that were running down his chest. And the knowledge that there was nothing under that towel. Oh he would just  _love_  to pull away that towel –

“…time. You look grea – Are you okay?” Nico asked concerned and was about to bend down to get the bouquet when Levi got out of his trance and quickly picked up the flowers.

“I – uh I’m sorry. You’re really attracti – distracting,” he looked away, opening his eyes wider in shock over his awkwardness.

“I mean you  _are_  pretty attractive, but –“ He exhaled sharply and chuckled, making eye contact again. “I got you these. You said they’re your favorites.”

Nico smiled. “Thank you. They’re beautiful. Just like you.”

 _This smooth motherfucker,_  Levi thought and had to stifle a laugh. Nico stepped aside to finally let him in. He was about to reach for the bouquet, when Levi stopped him.

“You go and put on some clothes.” Nico cocked his head a little to the side and squinted a little like he always did when somebody said something that bemused him

“I mean, only if you want to,” Levi smirked, “Meanwhile I’m going to look for a vase. If that’s okay, I mean.”

Nico returned the smirk and unconsciously bit his lower lip. “There should be one in the cupboard under the sink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, did you like it? I appreaciate every single comment. :)


	11. before the wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is nervous right before the ceremony and needs Nico to calm him down.

 “But you know it’s bad luck for them to see each other before the ceremony,” Link warned. Taryn rolled her eyes.

“Old rituals nobody cares about anymore. Levi needs him. If you tell Nico, I can guarantee you that he’ll be there quicker than I can kick your ass, _Atticus_.”

“Taryn –“

“What’s wrong with Levi?” She could hear Nico’s deep voice from the back of the room, followed by quick steps until he pushed his friend to the side to give the maid of honor a worried look.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but he’s nervous. He’s worried about something but won’t tell me. I think he needs you,” she explained quickly while grabbing his arm to pull him towards the room that Levi was getting ready in.

“Thanks for telling me.”

“Of course. Now go in there and calm your man down,” she chuckled and patted him on the back before leaving to talk to the guests.

Nico was slowly opening the door and stepped into the small room. He found Levi on the couch, staring outside through the window, watching the birds fight for one of the bread crumbs. His lilac dress shirt was a bit crinkled at the back and the amethyst tie was laying on the floor. He squatted down to pick it up again and put it on the small table next to the couch.

“Baby, are you okay?” Nico asked carefully as he sat down next to him, wrapping his arm around Levi’s shoulder, rubbing his arm with his other hand.

“Nico? I – “ What was he doing here? Never mind, Levi was glad that he was here. “Nico,” he breathed and threw his arms around his soon-to-be husband. Nico tightened his grip around him and pressed a soft kiss into his hair while stroking his back.

“Baby, if you don’t want to do this, then we don’t have to. I love you no matter what. We don’t have to –“

“No!” Levi’s head shot up, his hands cupping Nico’s cheeks. “No, no no. That’s not it. I want this. Oh god, I want this so bad. I love you so much and I wanna finally call you my husband,” he whispered as he pulled him closer to gently kiss him. Nico smiled against his lips and leaned his forehead against Levi’s.

“Then what is it? What are you so nervous about? I hope you don’t think that I don’t –“

“No,“ he lightly shook his head. “No, I know you love me too. That’s not it. It’s –“ He took a deep breath.

“I love you. I love you so much that I’m going to marry you, Nico. I love you so much, I don’t know what I’d do if something were to happen to you.“ His voice was shaking, his lower lip trembling.

“What? Baby, hey. I’m here. I’m here with you. Nothing’s going to happen –“

“You don’t know that!” Levi sighed and pulled a bit away from him, but Nico still had his arms around him, so he kinda just stayed in place.

“Okay, maybe I don’t. But what I know is that I want to call you my husband too. And I don’t want to waste any time to do so. I love you. You’re the love of my life, I know it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Be it 7 minutes or 70 years.” Levi wanted to turn away for a moment to blink away the tears that were forming in his eyes but didn’t. Because Nico was right. They don’t know what’s going to happen. But what he knew was that he wanted the same as Nico did.

 “70 years, huh?” He smiled. “Somebody’s aiming high.”

Nico chuckled. “So, are you ready?” He then asked and caressed his still fiancé’s cheek. Levi nodded.

“Yes. I just have to put on the tie again. I’ll meet you inside, okay?”

Nico nodded and gave him a small peck on his lips.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and leave a comment :) More stories are coming soon!


	12. missing him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to very different shifts, Nico and Levi haven't seen each other in days. And Nico misses his boyfriend so. much.

These past few days sucked. Not because he had lost patients, he didn't. But because he constantly missed Levi, since their shifts prevented them to see each other. 

It sucked. And it sucked hard. He missed Levi. He missed lying in bed next to him, holding him close and kissing his neck in the morning to wake him up gently. All he wanted to do, was to touch him, to hold him and to kiss him. God, he wanted to kiss Levi so bad.

He sighed and got on the elevator to gp up to the fourth floor since he and Link had been working on a little boy’s left arm. And when the door opened, he saw him. Levi was standing right in front of his elevator. The both gasped before Nico threw his arms tightly around his boyfriend and giggled. He had missed him so much. He inhaled Levi’s scent and pressed a small kiss on his cheek before pulling away, knowing that Link was waiting for him in the boy’s room.

“When are you off today?” He asked quickly.

“Around 7. And you?”

“Oh thank goodness, me too. Wait for me?”

“Always,” Levi giggled before getting on the elevator, grinning widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one I know, but I still appreciate every comment :)


	13. flying solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is fraking out before his first complex surgery without Link. Levi calms him dow.

“Okay I know I can do it, but I can’t. Oh my God, I really cannot do this. What am I supposed to do if anything goes wrong?” Nico babbled. 

This was it. This was the first big surgery he was doing all by himself. Without Link. There was no safety net. He was on his own.

“Babe, it’s okay. You’re a great doctor and you know it. You can do it. You did this procedure all the time. I trust you. Link trusts you. The patient trusts you,” Levi reassured him and took Nico’s hands between his own, pressing small kisses onto them. 

“These hands will make the little boy’s life so much better. Because you’re talented. And you worked hard to get here,” he added. 

Nico nodded a little bit and smiled. Levi always knew what to say to calm him down.

“Thank you, baby,” he whispered and kissed Levi’s cheek.

“Alright and now go in there and save that boy’s hand,” Levi told him and smiled.

“I wish you could be in there with me,” Nico confessed quietly, making Levi’s smile grow wider.

“Maybe next time. But I’m watching you from the gallery, so I’ll be there,” Levi promised and gave him a peck on his lips before Nico finally turned around to get scrubbed in.


	14. needing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a shitty day and all Nico wants is Levi.

Nico sighed as he left the OR. He’s been in surgery for the past 6 hours just for the patient to die right under his hands. This day was bullshit. And his shift wasn’t even over yet. 

He still had a few hours left, but since there were no other surgeries scheduled, he texted Levi to come to the on-call room to cuddle. He needed to be near his boyfriend right now. He really needed his touch, his warmth and to hear his voice to get through the rest of his shift.

He laid down on one of the beds, waiting for Levi to arrive a few minutes later.

“Hey, I heard about your patient. Are you okay?” He asked worried and sat down next to him.

Nico smiled softly and laid his head into Levi’s lap. “I’m good. I just needed you,” he confessed and took Levi’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

“And I’m here for you. Whenever you need me,” Levi promised, bringing up their hands and pressing a soft kiss onto his hand.

“I love you, babe. So much,” Nico whispered.

“I love you too,” Levi replied with a smile and bent down to give him a small peck.


	15. overworked (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi needed sleep. And Nico.

His mind was racing. He was working a 24 hour shift and just needed some good cuddles from Nico and some sleep. That’s it. That’s all he wanted right now.

He was on his way to the locker room, moving on autopilot when he walked into someone. Sure, why not.

“Oh my god I’m so -” He blinked. It was Nico. Now he grinned. He wrapped his arms around Nico and closed his eyes for a moment.

“Hey, are you, are you okay? Ready to go?” Nico asked.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’ll just get my stuff and then we can go,” he mumbled, but didn’t move.

“Baby?”

“Hmmm, just a few more seconds,” he pleaded.

“Alright.”


	16. height difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The height difference was maybe the first thing people noticed between them. Nico loved it, but what he loved even more was to tease his smol boyfriend about it.

Nico liked the height difference between them. He thought it was the cutest thing that whenever he didn't bend down for Levi to comfortably reach him, he would go up on the tips of his toes, wrap his arms around Nico's neck for support and then kiss him. It was sweet and adorable, and he loved the feeling of Levi holding onto him.

It was also noticeable when they were lying in bed. Nico was usually the big spoon, wrapping his strong arms around his boyfriend and pressing soft kisses into his neck. Sometimes he was even throwing his legs over him and that was when Levi felt completely safe and sound. Whatever might happen while they were asleep, Nico would protect him and that was a really nice feeling.

Their height difference became amusing to Nico and a pain in the ass for Levi when the shorter one was trying to reach stuff on the top shelves.

While Nico was of course always ready to help his boyfriend, sometimes he couldn't help but to tease him a little bit about it.

"Nico, I swear to God if you don't give me my keys right now, I'm going to climb you like a tree!" Levi threatened.

"Is that a promise?" Nico asked challenging, his eyes sparkling in mischief. Levi huffed out a laugh that he had tried to stifle and threw his arms around Nico's neck as he jumped up and wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist as he was reaching for Nico’s raised arm to grab his keys. His legs held a firm grip that Nico was actually impressed with. They stared at each other for a moment before they broke out into a laughing fit. Nico shook his head and grabbed Levi's butt to prevent him from eventually slipping and falling down.

“You’re the worst,” Levi giggled and caressed Nico’s cheek before bending down to kiss him. Wow, was that how Nico always felt? Levi made a mental note to tiptoe a bit more often.

“And yet you love me,” Nico countered with a smug grin.

“You can’t even imagine how much.”


	17. a privilege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... and being loved by you is a goddamn privilege."

It’s 3 am and Nico and Levi were still cuddled up on the couch. They have been watching a few episodes of Brooklyn Nine-Nine with Taryn and Dahlia while Casey was at the hospital, until the other two went to bed about two hours ago.

Although they had the couch to themselves now, Levi was curled up in Nico’s lap, his arms wrapped around his broad shoulders as he buried his face into Nico's neck, occasionally pressing small kisses onto the soft skin.

Nico smiled. God, he loved this man so much. He loved him with every fiber of his being. Sometimes he still couldn't believe his luck that this precious human in his arms chose him. To be with him, to love him.

"Wow," Nico breathed. Levi frowned in confusion as he slowly pulled away from Nico's neck to look at him.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh." He didn't even realize that he had made a sound. "I'm just astonished by you, that's all."

"What do you mean, astonished?"

"I mean that you are such an amazing person. You’re smart and funny and so kind and I love you so much,” Nico whispered and pressed a soft kiss onto his lips. “I don't understand what I did to deserve you, but I mean I'm definitely not complaining, that's for sure," he added with a small grin.

"What  _you_  did to deserve  _me_? Don't you mean what  _I_  did to deserve  _you_? Nico you're so much better than –"

"What? Baby, no," Nico interrupted as he gently cupped Levi's cheek. "No. Don't think of yourself like that. You are amazing and to love and being loved by you is a goddamn privilege."

"A privilege?" Levi repeated incredulous. Nobody has ever said that about him.

"Yes of course," Nico assured, caressing Levi’s cheek with his thumb.

Levi closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Nico’s. "God, I love you so much," he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love our soft boys ♥


	18. first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened in that ambulance, Nico and Levi finally go on their first date.

Levi was bad at first dates. He didn’t have many, but when he was on one, they were bad. He was always nervous and anxious and just the worst at holding up a conversation. He wasn’t sure what a first date with someone you already… did things with in an ambulance with was like, but he hoped for the best. And by hoping for the best, he meant more making out. Because although it was something completely new, making out with Nico was the best thing in the world.

They were meeting at Joe’s and Levi had arrived a little early, so he already ordered a beer to try to calm his nerves a bit. He sat in a booth and stared at the door until Nico came through it, scanning the room for the intern. He gave Nico a quick wave, but instantly regretted it. He would’ve found him, why couldn’t he just chill?

When Nico had reached the booth, Levi didn’t know whether to get up or not. He did, but again, instant regret. Okay, what was he even doing? Can somebody please just bury him?

“Hey,” Nico said, getting out of his jacket and to Levi’s surprise, sat down right next to him.

“Hey.” His heart already beat faster again as Nico gave him a bright smile. Oh wow, his face was so beautiful. How was he supposed to survive this? How did this even happen? Them being on a date? In what world was someone like Nico interested in someone like _him_? He did say that Levi was his type, because he was sweet and nerdy, but he also was a clumsy anxious mess. Who in their right mind would –

“Are you okay?” Nico’s voice pulled him back into reality. Is he okay? That’s a question he’d also like to know the answer to. He quickly nodded.

“Uhh, sure. Sorry I was just…“ he trailed off. This was awkward. Oh god this was so awkward. He knew that this would happen.

“Hey, no need to be nervous,” Nico put his hand on top of Levi’s and gently stroked it with his thumb, sending shivers down Levi’s spine. Who thought that a simple touch like this could make his knees feel weak?

“You want a drink? Or go somewhere else? We could go to a park. Walk around or sit on a bench and look at the stars. The sky is pretty clear tonight. What do you think?” He asked with a soft smile, gently squeezing Levi’s hand.

Levi nodded relieved and returned the smile. “Yes, please.”

“Yes to the drink or the park?” Nico asked again with a small grin.

“Oh. The park,” Levi chuckled.

They left the bar hand in hand to head towards the park. The sky was already dark and the first few stars shined bright high above them. Levi tilted his head up to look at the beautiful lights in the night sky.

“You see, that one right there is Cassiopeia. And over there is Pegasus,” he explained.

He took an astronomy class in high school where he learned about all the different constellations and signs in the sky and it kinda stuck. He could always tell where which constellation was and what the bigger stars in them were called. He was so fascinated by it that he didn’t notice Nico looking at him. The fellow smiled and studied his date’s face while watching out that he didn’t walk into a tree.

They stopped when Nico found a bench, guiding Levi to it and sitting down. He wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on Levi’s shoulders and just listened to him talking about stars. His hand was searching Levi’s, their fingers interlocking when they found each other.

This moment right here just felt so magical. And neither of them wanted it to ever end.


	19. protective nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I wrote a shitton of drabbles and since I know that I know that I probably will forget posting again by tomorrow, I will mass post everything now. ♥ I hope nobody gets emails for when I post because uhh.. i'm sorry!

It was 1 am when Nico and Levi left the party at Joe’s. They haven’t been out that late together before and since they’ve been drinking, Nico called them a cab. Wanting to get a little fresh air before heading home, Nico’s place, they waited outside the bar, watching the dark night sky and breathing in the cold air.

When Nico noticed a loud group of people walking down the sidewalk, he instinctively wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist, pulling him closer to his body while waiting for the group to pass.

Levi observed his face with a little grin. Protective Nico was even cuter than usual. He even did that little squint that Levi so adored. When the group was out of sight, he couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Wow,” he snickered.

“What?”

“Nothing. I just – You’re really sweet, that’s all,” Levi whispered as he wrapped his arms around Nico’s neck, going on his tiptoes to gently kiss him.


	20. first morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wakes up without Nico next to him.

The first morning after Levi stayed overnight at Nico’s was one where the sun woke him up. He took a deep breath and groaned a little as he tried to block out the sunlight with his hand. He could’ve just turned around, but that would’ve been too easy. With his other hand, he was feeling the soft sheets, spreading his arm as far away as possible until he noticed it.

Nico wasn’t there.

His hand dropped onto the blanket and he turned around to confirm his suspicion that made his stomach churn. Nico really wasn’t lying next to him. Frowning a little, Levi sat up on the bed and tried to find any clue to his disappearance. Oh, he couldn’t see much. He still wasn’t that good at inserting the contacts, so he leaned over to the bedside table to grab them and slip them on.

He looked around the room. Their clothes from the night before were still lying on the floor. Maybe he had gone to work and didn’t want to wake him up? Yeah. That’s probably – wait. Did he smell eggs? And coffee?

He slowly got up and grabbed one of Nico’s hoodies that were hanging over the back of the big, green armchair and pulled it over his head. It was a little too big, but it smelled like Nico and that was his absolute favorite smell in the world.

Only in his boxer briefs and Nico’s hoodie, he quietly made his way into the kitchenette where he finally found his boyfriend. He didn’t wear any shirt at all, but he did wear a blue checkered apron and Levi couldn’t hide the smile that made its way onto his lips.

Quietly, he sneaked up on him until he was close enough to wrap his arms around him and press soft kisses into Nico’s neck. Feeling him jump a little at the surprise, Levi couldn’t hold back his giggles as Nico turned around in his arms.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Nico whispered and bent down to kiss Levi. The smaller man grinned and let go of Nico’s waist to wrap his arms around his neck.

“Good morning,” he replied quietly. “I missed you next to me,” he added.

“I was hoping to wake you up with breakfast,” Nico explained as he got out two plates from the overhead cabinet. He put them on the counter and placed the eggs on them as Levi filled two mugs with coffee.

“How about next time we’ll make breakfast together?” Levi suggested as he put the mugs onto the counter before wrapping his arms around Nico again and peppering several soft little kisses onto his shoulder.

“Deal.”


	21. comic-con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some guy comes at Nico for not knowing anything about D&D.

“Wow that’s bullshit. I can’t believe there are still those fake fans who come here. Do you even have a character?” A guy swore after he heard Nico asking Levi about the different factions.

Nico just frowned as he was taken aback a little. Yeah, he didn’t know much about the game, but Levi had been excited for weeks to go to this Comic-Con. And when he asked to join him, he couldn’t just say no. He loved seeing Levi nerd out. Where else would he see him like that, if not at this Comic-Con?

“Uhm, excuse me, what the fuck?” He heard Levi growl. Oh shit. He was angry.

“He doesn’t know much about that game, so he asks questions. I don’t see what’s so wrong about that? Also, how about you mind your own fucking business?” Levi shook his head in annoyance as he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, walking away and pulling Nico after him until he found a quieter spot.

He sighed and turned around to gently cup Nico’s cheek and caress it with his thumb.

“I’m so sorry, that guy was an asshole and had no right to talk to you like tha–“

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not okay. That’s a dick move and I –“

“Baby, I’m fine,” he whispered as he gave him a soft smile before placing his hands on Levi’s hips, pulling him closer until their bodies touched.

“I’m fine. And that was really hot,” he added with a wink as he bent down to kiss his brave sorcerer.


	22. yoga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoga is hard, okay?

 “Are you done breaking me yet?” Levi whined.

“Hey, you wanted to try out partner yoga,” Nico countered, as he directed Levi’s leg back onto the mat. They had tried putting it behind his head, but that wasn’t going to work.

“Yes, but how should I have known that apparently you’re an expert – never mind, one look at you could’ve been my warning.”

Nico just laughed as he slowly removed his own leg from behind his head.

“Nobody likes a show-off,” Levi muttered under his breath.


	23. waking up together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico just needs his cuddles in the morning.

The first morning Nico woke up next to Levi, he felt like he was in heaven, minus the sound of Levi’s alarm. When he felt his boyfriend shifting to sit up and possibly get up, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

“Just five more minutes. Or 10. Or thirty,” he mumbled with his eyes still half-closed. He could hear Levi’s soft chuckle which by the way was a much, much nicer sound than his alarm. 

“But I have to get up or I’ll be late,” Levi explained with a soft voice as he gave him a peck onto the tip of his nose. 

“Then… just five?” Nico suggested with big puppy eyes that Levi didn’t even know he had. Shit. That was… not fair. Was that how Nico felt when he used his’? He sighed overdramatically, but moved closer to rest his head onto Nico’s chest and listen to his steady heartbeat.

“Alright. But only five.”

Five turned into fifteen and Levi knew that from now on he had to wake up earlier so he could give his boyfriend the cuddles that he needed.


	24. ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's mom's basement is a scary place.

There were exactly three times where Levi had been to the other basement of his mother’s house. Once when he was five when his mom had left the door open and his friend shot his ball down there. The next time, he was twelve and his mom had asked him to bring the Halloween decoration up. The last time he was down there was when he was sixteen and cleaning out his part of the basement that became his room.

“Baby, I’m scared. I haven’t been down there in over a decade,” Levi confessed as he clung onto his boyfriend’s arm.

“You don’t have to be; not as long as I’m here,” Nico whispered into Levi’s ear with a big grin on his face. He once said he’d protect him, and this was his time to shine. Determined, he took Levi’s hand as they went down the stairs to for Levi’s boxes.

As they reached the last flight of stairs, Nico flipped the switch to turn on the light, but nothing happened.

“Great,” Levi groaned. “Sometimes the light just doesn’t work down here. Wait lemme go up and tell my mom real quick –“

“No,” Nico grabbed Levi’s hand before he could escape. “Just – use the light on your phone and tell me which boxes to get for you,” he said. To be quite honest, he didn’t like this dark room either. It _was_ a little creepy and he didn’t want to be alone down here, but he would never say that out loud after all the shit that he had given Levi about it already.

Levi sighed, but nodded and pointed with the flashlight of his phone at three boxes that were standing in the left corner of the room.

“All three of them?” Nico asked as he went over.

Levi nodded, but realized that since he was standing behind the light, Nico wouldn’t see him, so he was about to confirm it with a simple ‘Yes’ when suddenly, he heard an unbelievably high-pitched scream coming from Nico’s direction.

“Baby?” Levi asked worried and ran over to where Nico was standing.

“Something just moved! You didn’t tell me that you had ghosts here–“ Nico yelled, but stopped abruptly when he realized what the movement was actually coming from.

“Oh. It’s a cute little mouse!” He said softer, but excited. He loved mice.

Meanwhile Levi was almost pissing himself from laughing. He has never heard that kind of high-pitched scream from anyone ever before. Together with the freak-out about possible ghosts roaming his basement and the sudden softness about the mouse, Levi couldn’t stop laughing and just shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist as his boyfriend was still staring at the grey little mouse that was now sitting on top of his left running shoe.

Levi felt Nico’s arms quickly wrap around him when they heard the door from upstairs open.

“Are you boys okay? I just heard a scream and wanted to check in, Levi’s mom asked carefully, causing Levi to snort.

“Uh – everything’s alright. We just got a little spooked, no worries,” Levi replied.

“Alright then. I’m making dinner now, so when you’re done you can give me a hand and set the table, okay?”

“Sure, no problem,” Nico said before the door closed again. His grip loosened a little again and he looked at Levi who was giving him exactly the shit-eating grin that he was expecting him to give.

“So. Ghosts, huh?” Levi’s eyebrows shot up. He tried to hard not to laugh.

“Let’s not speak of this ever again,” Nico said quickly as he turned away and squatted down to lift up the three boxes.

“Don’t think that impressing me like this will make me forget that scream. It’s engraved in my brain.”


	25. boop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boop!

Sometimes Nico and Levi were just laying in bed staring at each other, trying to take in every single detail of their partner’s face. Their legs were entangled and noses almost touching, that’s how close they were. Being this close became so natural that sometimes they forgot that people around them would think it’s odd. 

They never planned to be that kind of couple that was always annoyingly close, but who cares what other people thought about them? They were in love and they were happy. And most of the time, people were just teasing them anyways.

As Levi was still deep in thought, Nico slowly raised his hand with his index finger extended. 

“Boop!” He exclaimed with a big grin in a high-pitched voice the moment his finger touched the tip of Levi’s nose. The grin turned into laughter quickly the longer he looked at Levi’s confused face. Levi stared at him for a few more seconds until he just joined Nico’s laughter. 


	26. wrong recipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes even great cooks mess up.

"I told you that this is too much pepper!" Levi simply stated as Nico started coughing his lungs out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Quit nagging, it's not even that bad," Nico muttered before he got into another coughing fit. Levi had a hard time holding back laughter.

"Baby. I love you and usually you're a great cook, but this time -"

"I know, I know," he mumbled and got up to get the menu of the Korean place they usually ordered from when one of Nico's experiments didn't turn out the way he had hoped for.

"Baby..." Levi sighed and followed him into the kitchen. He found him rummaging around in the drawer where they keep the menus and stepped closer to put his hand onto Nico's shoulder.

"Baby, come on. Talk to me."

Nico sighed, and Levi felt his shoulders slump. "What is it? You're not normally this upset when you fail at a recipe," Levi noted and squeezed his shoulder.

"It's – I know this is your favorite food and I wanted to make it right for you. I even asked your mom how to do it, but I guess the recipe I found _was_ a weird one."

Levi's mouth formed a little _o_ and for a moment he didn't know what to say, so he just wrapped his arms around Nico's neck and peppered his cheek with small kisses.

"You’re so precious, baby. Never change. Please."


	27. crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has a huge crush on Chief Karev.

“Can you dance with me?” Levi asked after Nico was done talking to the chief. As in Jo taking her man to the dancefloor. They have been gossiping for over 20 minutes now and Levi knew exactly how she felt since all he wanted to do was to dance with his boyfriend at least once this evening.

“You’re not mad?” Nico asked carefully. He knew that they missed Levi’s favorite song, but he was talking to the freaking chief! The! Chief! Chief Karev!

Levi chuckled and shook his head a little.

“Of course not. You looked so adorable with your huge crush on him,” Levi giggled as he crossed his arms in the back of Nico’s neck.

“I don’t have a –“

“Oh baby. You do. And that’s okay,” Levi reassured him as he gently pressed a kiss on Nico’s lips. Nico sighed, but nodded. He was right. He did admire the chief a lot.

“You know what he just said to me? That I…”

 


	28. jealousy (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's outfit is just too hot.

“So, what do you think?” Levi asked with a big grin as he turned back around, seeing Nico’s mouth hanging wide open.

“No.” He just murmured.

Levi frowned confused. “What?

“No. Not for that party.”

“What? But why?”

“Why? What do you mean why? Look at you. You look waaaay too hot. No. Nonononono,” Nico shook his head quickly and crossed his arms in front of his chest, causing Levi to snicker.

“Are you getting jealous?” Levi asked laughing as he stepped closer and untangled Nico’s arms to take his hands into his’.

“You’re changing your outfit, now,” Nico muttered.

“No, I’m not.”

“But –“

“Baby…” He raised an eyebrow and cupped Nico’s cheek. “I’m flattered that you think that I look too hot to be around other people, but you know that I only love you. There’s nothing for you to worry about,” he assured with a soft smile.

Nico sighed, but nodded. Levi was right. What was he thinking?

“I mean I do like showing off my hot boyfriend,” Nico added with a small grin on his lips.

“Do you now, huh?” Levi shook his head and chuckled.

“Well of course.”


	29. sketch book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi lost his sketch book and Nico found it.

 “It was yours, wasn’t it?” Nico asked quietly as Levi came out of the changing room.

“No?” Levi replied with an innocent expression on his face. Well, kinda innocent, because he could feel his cheeks heat up.

Nico chuckled as he noticed the redness on his boyfriend’s cheeks. “You’re lying, you’re blushing.”

“Shut up, no I’m not!”

“You are! But it’s cute. Why didn’t you want me to know?” Nico asked. He had found a little sketch book on an empty bed where the interns were usually hanging out when they needed a quick and quiet break. No attendings or fellows allowed, except for Nico who usually bribed his way into their little club by bringing coffee and sandwiches.

“I – I don’t know. It’s – it’s stupid. And weird, I know.”

“No. No, it’s not. I love it.”

When he found the sketch book, he had opened it without much thought and was surprised by a drawing of his own face. The next time they were sitting around in that corridor, he had brought the little book and had asked if somebody had left it here. Eventually, Taryn said that it was hers, but from the look that Levi was giving her, Nico knew that it was a lie.

“Do you? I wasn’t really finished yet. I don’t know how I could’ve forgotten it there,” he mumbled.

“Yeah I do. There’s no need to be ashamed of it.” He gave Levi a warm smile as he took his hand, guiding them outside to Nico’s car.


	30. cuddle or leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's just in a mood.

“Cuddle or leave,” he heard Levi growl from under the heap of blankets. He shook his head with a grin as he took off his jacket before crawling into the blanket kingdom that Levi had built for himself on their couch.

“So is that a no to dinner?” Nico asked when he was finally able to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him closer and burying his nose into his curls.

“Hmm.” Levi was considering his options. Food or cuddles? Tough choice.

“Later,” he decided with a smirk as he wiggled his butt against Nico’s crotch. Hearing the little moan escape his boyfriends mouth made him grin widely.

“You’re such a tease,” Nico chuckled as he pressed countless small kisses into his neck.


	31. karaoke night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico joins the B-Team's karaoke night.

When Nico heard that the B-Team was planning to go to karaoke night at Joe’s, he smiled and wished them a lot of fun. But they weren’t having it. No, all four of them were talking him into coming with them and that’s how he ended up singing _Stand by me_ on the small improvised stage at Joe’s. The moment the first few notes left Nico’s mouth, Levi was completely baffled. He could sing. Nico could sing, and he didn’t know why that even surprised him at this point. He knew that Nico had a lot of talents, however, he had never heard him sing before tonight. His stage presence felt so special, Levi couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

When the song had ended, their whole table was giving him standing ovations and Nico just wanted to hide, because he wasn’t used to this kind of reaction anymore. He usually didn’t sing in front of people since his college band had split up, but he was already a little tipsy and Levi and his friends were begging him to sing at least one song so he eventually caved.

Shaking his head with a smile, he sat down in the booth, chuckling when he felt his boyfriend slip onto his lap. He wrapped one arm around Levi’s waist as he gently cupped his cheek to caress it with his thumb.

“Your voice is sexy,” Levi whispered into Nico’s ear.

“Your ass is sexy,” Nico retorted, causing the other three people at their table to snort loudly. Casey even shot a few drops of beer out of his nose and was now complaining about that weird sensation.

Levi chuckled and hid his face in Nico’s chest while Taryn and Dahlia were still laughing hysterical.

“You really thought you were quiet, huh?” Taryn asked while wiping away some tears.

“Uhh,” Nico didn’t know what to say, so he just grinned and took a swing of his beer to have an excuse not to talk.


	32. hot bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico draws up a bath, but the water is way too hot.

It’s been a long day for Levi, so Nico thought he’d draw up a bath for them to relax a little. He even got some bath bombs for them to try out, because he knew that Levi loved those. Especially when they dyed the water a very intense color.

After he hung up his jacket and took off his shoes, Levi was following his boyfriend into the bathroom and smiled when he saw the candles spread across the room and rose petals in the currently still small puddle of water.

“Which one?” Nico asked as he held a blue and a green bath bomb in his hands for Levi to chose from.

“Hmm,” Levi thought about it for a second until he chose the blue one. Nico put the chosen one into the water before he turned around again to put his hands on Levi’s hips.

“You are so sweet,” Levi whispered before he wrapped his arms around Nico’s neck to pull him down and kiss him softly. He was such a romantic cheeseball and Levi loved him for it. His hands were wandering down to the hem of Nico’s white muscle shirt, grabbing it and pulling it over his head, exposing the naked skin underneath it. Levi licked his lips and grinned wide as he playfully pulled at the waistband of Nico’s sweatpants.

After they finished undressing each other, and they took their time, Levi dipped his toes into the water, but quickly removed them again.

“This bath is too damn hot,” he noted.

Nico rolled his eyes. “This is why we can’t do cute things. You complain too much,” he sighed. All he wanted to do, was to have a nice evening with his boyfriend in the tub. Was that too much to ask for?

“The water is scalding hot! I don’t like my skin melted off, but apparently you do, Red Skull?”

“Oh, come on. It’s not that hot,” Nico muttered. To prove his point, he dipped his own foot into the water. The tried to tough it out, but after a few seconds he couldn’t stand the hot water anymore.

“Alright, maybe it’s a little bit too warm,” Nico mumbled as he turned on the cold water.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that? I just couldn’t quite catch what you said,” Levi asked with a winning smirk as he let his hands wander over Nico’s lower back. His boyfriend squinted his eyes to give him a playful stare of annoyance as he turned off the water, before leaning down to capture Levi’s lips with his own to shut him up.


	33. changing languages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is so tired that he doesn't even notice that he's speaking Korean.

It was late when Nico Kim shut the door to his apartment behind him. Or early. It was 4 am to be precise. He kicked off his shoes and threw the black leather jacket onto the armchair that he passed on his way to the bedroom. Pulling the shirt over his head, he threw it into the laundry basket in the bathroom before dragging himself to bed where his boyfriend was sleeping safe and sound. He opened the button of his pants and together with his socks, he threw them onto the floor.

Lifting up the blanket and slipping under it, he wrapped his arm around Levi and nuzzled his nose into his boyfriend’s neck which was accompanied by a few soft kisses. When he noticed Levi shift and turn around to face him, he felt a little guilty, but that feeling didn’t stay for long as he was glad to talk to his boyfriend before going to sleep.

“Today there was this lovely old man in the ER. He fell down a ladder when he was picking cherries in his garden. And he kept telling me stories of his grandson. One was about him teaching his grandson how to ride a bike and how when the boy felt confident enough to ride without training wheels, he crashed into a huge bush,” Nico recounted with a tired smile, his eyes already having fallen shut after the second sentence, so he didn’t see the confusion in Levi’s face.

He didn’t understand a single word, because Nico was speaking Korean instead of English. He had tried to somehow follow what sounded like a story, but all he got was that it was about an old man and his son? Or grandson? He wasn’t that far into his Korean lessons yet.

Instead of waking his now sleeping boyfriend he just chuckled quietly and closed his eyes again, falling asleep within seconds.

When Levi woke up around noon, he could feel Nico’s eyes staring at him.

“Watching somebody sleep is creepy,” he mumbled, his eyes still closed.

“But you are so beautiful I can’t help but to stare,” Nico confessed.

“You are the cheesiest human I’ve ever –“

“Let me cite you. _You’re also a work of art. Like a statue in Rome._ Rome, babe. Who’s cheesy now?” Nico retorted with a grin on his lips. Levi mumbled something inaudible and opened an eye to look at Nico. Only one though.

“Alright, alright. Whatever.” He now opened the other eye too and shuffled a bit around to be on eye-level with Nico, pushing himself up with his toes. Now he was also so close to him that the tips of their noses were lightly touching, making them both grin widely like idiots in love. Which they were.

“Hey baby?” Levi whispered softly.

“Yeah?”

“Would you like to translate the story from this morning?”

Nico frowned in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I mean when you came to bed. You were telling me something about an old man and I think… his grandson?” Levi reminded him as he gently nudged Nico’s nose with his own.

“Oh. I didn’t speak –“ He stopped when Levi gently shook his head, causing their noses to brush against each other with every movement.

A slight blush crept up Nico’s cheeks. Wow. That never happened to him before. No matter how tired he was, he never slipped into Korean around anyone except his family. Maybe it was just the utter exhaustion, but maybe it was because he felt completely safe around Levi and trusted him with all that he had.

Just the mere thought of Levi being next to him at night and in the morning woke up the butterflies in his stomach that were now dancing widely. Because this man right in front of him was the most precious man in his life and he never wanted to let go of him ever again.

“So there was this really sweet old man who fell down…”


	34. in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex catches Nico reading messages with heart-eyes.

“Who’s texting you?” Alex asked when he came back from the bathroom and found Nico with his eyes seemingly glued to the screen of his phone. The fellow’s head snapped up as he quickly turned it off, slipping it back into the pocket of his jacket.

“Umm. Nobody,” Nico lied, the fond smile still on his lips. He had just received the cutest picture ever of his boyfriend lying in bed with half-closed eyes and the blanket being pulled up to his chin.

“Sure, nobody,” Alex smirked as he sat down. “Schmitt?”

“Yeah.” Nico nodded, his heart-eyes showing.

“Aww, somebody is in love,” Alex chuckled and took a swing of his beer.

“Well, uhm. Yeah. Huh, I guess I am,” Nico muttered, realizing that yes, in fact, he had fallen completely and totally, head over heels in love with Levi Schmitt.


	35. basketball game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schmico and Jolex are watching a basketball game together.

Basketball wasn't really Levi’s sport. Okay, he wasn’t really a sports fan in general, but he knew that Nico was. And Alex Karev was too. After getting those drinks at Joe’s weeks ago, the interim chief and Nico have become buddies very fast. Which landed him here. In the Moda Center in Portland.

But at least he wasn’t the only one here to show support for his boyfriend and his new friend bonding. Jo was there too.

In the beginning, Levi thought it might get awkward because of their…incident. But when Levi told him about it, Nico just chuckled impressed. Jo Karev, huh? Wow.

He and Jo got along pretty well too, which is why she switched places with her husband before the game started, so the two of them could share their newly acquired gossip and talk about the hot basketball players.

“And you are absolutely sure that she was talking about Taryn?” Levi asked, his mouth gaping wide open in shock.

“Oh, one hundred percent! Carina said that the Bambina with the crush on her brother’s girlfriend was really cute,” Jo confirmed as she nodded her head furiously.

“Taryn will die. She will absolutely die, I know it. She stopped crushing on Dr. Grey shortly after CeCe died. And when the better DeLuca returned –“

“The better DeLuca?” Jo snickered.

“Yeah. I mean –“

“No, no I get it. I like it. Continue.”

“Well, when she returned, Taryn looked like she was hit with a stick or a brick or something. Anyways, she didn’t say it but I’m sure she likes her. A lot.”

“Ohhh this is great!” Jo laughed and clapped her hands in excitement.

“Jo! That was the other team. Don’t clap for them!” Alex reminded her.

“Joo, don’t clap for them,” she mimicked him as she playfully stuck out her tongue. Levi just grinned and turned to Nico who was silently enjoying the game.

He wrapped his arms around Nico’s biceps and leaned his head against his shoulder, watching the game with him. Nico’s lips curled up into a smile as he faced Levi, pressing a soft kiss onto his temple before turning his attention back to the action in front of them.

A few minutes passed until Levi felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Jo who was smirking at him, motioning him to come closer to talk to her.

“We didn’t even talk about which team we are for. Aka who is the hottest player tonight,” she said in a semi-serious voice. Levi returned the smirk from before and leaned over.

“I mean it’s clearly blue’s number 13, but I –“ She was interrupted by Levi shaking his head in disagreement.

“Number 13? What about blue’s 8?” He countered.

“You think –“ Jo’s eyes grew wide when she saw the new player that was sent to the field. “Oh my –“

“Red 10?” Levi asked, knowing exactly what she was thinking, because he was thinking the same way.

“Red 10.”

They grinned at each other as they now finally had a team to root for throughout this evening. Nico and Alex hadn’t even noticed the team choice of their loves until player number 10 of the other team scored a set shot causing the two to jump up, cheering for him.

“What?” Nico muttered dumbfounded.

“What are you doing? This isn’t our team!” Alex frowned in confusion.

“It’s the enemy! Why are you cheering for our enemy?”

“Well, somebody’s being a little dramatic,” Levi snickered as he sat down again, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek who was still looking at him like he murdered another one of his potted plants. But this time it was intentional.

“Wow, he really is, you weren’t kidding,” Jo laughed.

Levi grinned. “I told you so.”

“I am not being dramatic?!” Nico exclaimed offended, shaking his head. The audacity. Calling him, _him_ dramatic. Wow. No cuddles for Levi tonight.

Although… Why should he punish himself for something his boyfriend said? No. He will cuddle him even more tonight, just because he deserves it. Yes, Nico deserved all the cuddles after a betrayal like that.

“Yeah no, he isn’t. You two are just backstabbing –“

“Are you sure you want to continue that sentence?” Jo asked with her eyebrow raised. Alex squinted at her before he glanced over at Nico who was shaking his head very quickly.

“Uhm…” Alex gulped. “What sentence?”

Jo and Levi just giggled and continued talking about how cute Dr. Altman and Dr. Koracick were.


	36. in love (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being in love can be scary.

It was 2 am and Nico was still awake while his boyfriend was laying right next to him. His chest rising and falling with every breath. Nico’s elbow was buried deep into his pillow, his head leaning against his hand. He smiled softly and was carefully running his hand over Levi’s cheek.

It’s only been three months and Levi had started sleeping here on a regular basis only two months ago, but Nico couldn’t imagine falling asleep without him anymore. Knowing that at some point of the night, they will be next to each other. Just having Levi next to him gave him this new sense of safety that he never knew was possible to feel.

As Nico laid down to finally go to sleep, he leaned over to press a soft kiss against Levi’s shoulder before his head hit the pillow.

“I think I love you and it scares the crap out of me,” he whispered.


	37. throwing scissors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is looking for something.

“What the fuck are you doing? Have you gone insane?” Nico could just save himself from being hit by a pair of scissors that were flying into his direction.

“Don’t yell at me like I’m a child!” Levi muttered as he threw another pair of scissors into the sink as he rummaged through a drawer.

“WELL THEN DON’T THROW SCISSORS!” What the hell was he even doing? Nico shook his head and walked over to his boyfriend who had his hands deep into the drawer of the kitchen island.

“What are you even doing?” Nico frowned in confusion.

“I’m looking for somethi – wait. Why are you already back? I thought you had a surgery?”

“Yeah I did, but it got postponed to tomorrow, because the patient’s flight got cancelled or something. Why? Disappointed that I’m here?” He teased as he wrapped an arm around Levi’s waist and kissed his temple.

“Never,” Levi whispered as he closed the drawer by bumping it with his hip before turning around and crossing his arms in Nico’s neck. “I’m glad you’re finally here,” he added, kissing him slow and gentle.

“How about I order us some food and then we can spend the entire wait for it on the couch. Together. Very close to each other,” Nico whispered, his lips lightly touching Levi’s ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“That sounds fantastic,” Levi agreed with a grin and kissed him once more before Nico took one of the menus from the fridge and went over to the balcony to call their favorite pizza place.

Meanwhile Levi was searching through the drawer again, this time finally finding what he was looking for. He smiled as he shoved the ring into his pocket, sneaking into their bedroom to hide it in the drawer of his bedside table.

This morning, he’d gotten a delivery from the jewelry store where he had ordered the ring from two weeks ago. And today it had arrived. However, in his excitement of looking at it, he didn’t hear his boyfriend walk towards the kitchenette until he was almost there, so the kitchen island drawer was the closest thing to hide the ring in.

As he returned to the living room, Nico was already sitting on the couch, picking out some show on Netflix. Levi smiled fondly. Yes. This right here was the man he loved more than anything on this world. There was no one else he would rather grow old and crinkly with.


	38. watering plants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi forgot watering Nico's precious plants.

“You were supposed to protect them! It’s your fault!”

“Nico, I –“

“No, look. They’re too dry!” He didn’t mean to yell at Levi about his potted plants, but they were basically his children. They had names. He loved each and every one of them. Seeing them dry like this, hurt him.

“Baby, I’m so sorry. I –“ He sighed and passed him the watering can.

Nico closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “No, I am sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. They’re just plants. I’m –“

“You asked me to look after and water them last week and I forgot exactly that and now they’re almost withered. I’m sorry too,” Levi whispered as he watered the succulent with his mug.

“Maybe we should get a calendar and hang it up somewhere where we can always see it, so I won’t forget again,” He then suggested. Nico nodded and gave him a soft smile.

“That’s a great idea, babe.”


	39. the scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico tells the story of how he got the scar on his shoulder.

“So what happened here?” Levi asked quietly while his hand ran over that little scar on Nico’s shoulder as they were wrapped around each other, the covers loosely on top of them to keep them somewhat warm.

“Hm?” Nico looked own at where Levi’s hand rested and a small, embarrassed smile crept up his lips.

“Oh – uhm. I’d love to tell you that it happened during a knife fight.”

“Did it happen during a knife fight?” Levi asked, knowing that it didn’t.

“Sadly, no.” He replied and exhaled a short hot breath. “It happened in med school.”

“In med school?” Levi echoed surprised.

“Yeah. It’s – Ugh, it’s so stupid,” Nico groaned, closing his eyes tightly so he didn’t have to see his boyfriend’s curious eyes. He took a deep breath before he opened them again.

“We were about to open our first body to look at the insides of the human and as I held the scalpel, a friend of mine asked me if I can give them a book or something before starting. I don’t know. I honestly don’t remember what it was. Anyways, the point is, with the scalpel in hand, I walked over to her to give her whatever item it was that she wanted. On my way back, somebody bumped into me. I tripped. I fell. I landed right onto the scalpel,” Nico confessed.

He had stopped looking at Levi after the first half of his story was over, because that’s usually when people started to laugh at him. It was a funny story, sure, but it was also really embarrassing. Still looking down at his hands, he felt Levi’s lips on his shoulder, right where his scar was.

Nico’s eyes grew wide in surprise and he couldn’t help but to smile softly as he felt the countless small kisses that Levi pressed against his shoulder.

“God, I love you,” he whispered as he ran his hand through Levi’s messy curls.

“I love you too,” Levi breathed as he kissed his way up from his shoulder over his neck and chin to his lips.

“So much.”


	40. wet feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no explanation for this. I got this prompt and it kinda turned into crack territory-

“What the hell are you doing?” Levi asked confused awhile stepping over the puddle and looking at his boyfriend’s now completely soaked jacket.

“I was trying to be romantic!” Levi felt the confusion of his face roll all over his body. What the fuck was he even on about? He just threw his jacket into a dirty puddle of water.

“What even -”

“You know, like in the movies when the gentleman puts his jacket over a puddle so the woman he cherishes doesn’t have to get her feet wet,” Nico explained as he bashfully picked up his dirty jacket. It’s important to know that now he was freezing a little since Seattle had a significant drop of temperature over the past few days. Levi huffed out a soft laugh as he shook his head.

“But what if I’m a strong independent woman who doesn’t need a man’s jacked to keep her feet dry?” He countered as he ran his hands over Nico’s exposed arms, feeling the goosebumps on his skin.

“Then I might have lost my chances of being with you if I wasn’t already, huh?” Nico mumbled quietly.

Levi just shook his head and took off the cardigan that was way too big for him, since he stole it from his boyfriend a few days ago and wrapped it around Nico’s shoulders. He himself was still wearing a sweater under it, so he wouldn’t freeze that easily.

“Never, baby. Never,” he whispered before giving him a gentle peck on his lips, taking the wet jacket and continue their walk back home.


	41. perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Nico, Levi is perfect.

“Mhh, hae,” Nico muttered as he quickly closed his eyes again, the sun clearly hurting his eyes. Levi grinned softly and shuffled around a bit, so his body was blocking the sun for Nico.

His boyfriend smiled pleased and buried his face into Levi’s chest.

“Neoneun wanbyukhae,” he mumbled against Levi’s skin as he wrapped his arms around him.

Levi chuckled. “I’m not.”

“You are. You are so perfect,” Nico whispered and peppered gentle kisses onto his chest. To him, he was perfect. 


	42. german

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi slips into German while talking about Captain Marvel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was this headcannon floating around in which Levi might be able to speak German, so some drabbles have been written about it!

After the movie just ended, Levi’s rant begun. Which was weird, because Nico thought he had loved it. Last week he just said that Captain Marvel was ICONIC and now he’s been ranting about it in German for 12 minutes straight and Nico just couldn’t figure out what had changed his mind.

“... und ich bin mir sooo sicher, dass sie – Oh. You didn’t understand a word I just said. I’m just gonna have to start again, don’t I?”

“What? No – I mean. What were you even talking about? I thought you loved the movie?” Nico asked confused.

“And I did. I was just talking about how badass she was and that I can’t wait to see her in Endgame,” Levi gushed with a huge smile on his face.

“Ah. Normally you only speak German when you’re angry,” Nico noted as they pulled up to the parking lot near his apartment complex. He really needed to ask his boyfriend’s mother to give him some more lessons of that language.

“Oh,” Levi just mumbled surprised.


	43. german (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi curses out his boyfriend for being a dumb bitch.

“ Oh mein  Gott,” he muttered. “ Oh mein  Gott,  warum ist er  so? Ich  kann's nicht glauben . Nico,  verdammte Scheiße ,  wie schaffst  du es  selbst nachdem  ich  dir diese blöden Etiketten geschenkt habe ,  immer noch deine Gewürze zu vertauschen ? Was  macht  der  Zimt im Kümmelglas ? Was  für eine Trantüte . Was  für eine Trantüte !” He yelled annoyed. 

N i co just stared at him dumbfounded, his head a little tilted to the side and his eyes widened. What the fuck did just happened? 

“ Uh... Babe, are you okay? ”  He blinked twice, not daring to move just an inch. His boyfriend frowned, then his lips curled up into an amused smile. 

“ Huh? Oh.  Ohhh , ”  Levi chuckled realizing that he wasn't even speaking English right now, but has reverted back to German, his first language. He barely broke out into German. At least not around other people than his mother.

“ I ’ m  –  Oh God, I ’ m sorry baby, ”  he laughed, looking between the spices and Nico. 

“ What I was saying  –  Never mind, ”  he giggled as he walked around the counter to wrap his arms around his boyfriend who was working his dumb bitch energy immensely today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> "Oh my God. Why is he like that? I can't believe it. Nico, goddammit, how do you still switch up your spices when I just gave you those stupid labels? Why is the cinnamon in the caraway glass? What a Trantüte!" (Trantüte is a softer way of calling a slow person idiot.)


	44. wisdom teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is still a little high from the painkillers that he got and doesn't recognize his boyfriend.

“ Nooo , I  caaaan't . I have a boyfriend! And he ’ s beautiful and  amazing and I love him to the moon and back, so no. Please don ’ t kiss me again, I already have the most amazing boyfriend in the world, ”  Levi whispered with a scandalous expression on his face , putting his hands  in front of his mouth. 

Nico just shook his head and laughed quietly. He didn ’ t want to laugh at him, but God, he was just too adorable.

“ Baby,  it ’ s me. I  _ am _ __ your boyfriend, ”  he giggled as he closed the door behind them.  Today, he had an appointment  to get out his wisdom teeth since they started to hurt and give him headaches, so  Nico had taken the day off to be with and care for him after the procedure.  And also because he wanted to see how Levi would be on those painkillers. He was hilarious. 

“ Whaaaaat ?  _ You _  are my boyfriend?  Holy shit I ’ m so lucky, ”  Levi giggled and threw his arms around Nico ’ s, abruptly stopping them from continuing to walk over to the couch. 

During his  outburst,  he had opened his mouth a lot,  causing  bloody  saliva to run down his chin. 

“ Oh baby, come on let ’ s get you to the couch and then I ’ ll help you with that, ”  Nico suggested to with Levi just nodded. He was still in awe of his  beautiful boyfriend.

Setting him down onto the couch, Nico couldn ’ t help but to smile.  Levi  was now hugging a pillow while waiting for Nico to come back  with something to wipe off that blood. 

He came back a minute later  with a bottle of water, a small  bowl that was also filled with water and a rug. He  carefully sat on Levi ’ s lap facing him as he dipped the rug into the water and then began to gently  wipe off Levi ’ s bloody spit. When he was done, he put the bowl down onto the coffee table and helped Levi to lie down.  Pressing a soft kiss onto his boyfriend ’ s forehead, he smiled and  wrapped him into the soft blanket. 

“ Nico? ”  Levi whispered tired. 

“ Yeah? ”

“ I love you so  so so so so  much. ”

Nico ’ s heart melted.  “ I love you so  so so so so  much, too. ”


	45. loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's grandmother died.

Levi didn ’ t expect it to happen on that day.  He never expected it to happen in general and in hindsight, it was pretty  stupid.  People die. He worked in a hospital for God ’ s sake. He saw people get hurt, sick and die everyday.  He saw families, friends and partners cry over their lived ones. 

And yet it had never occurred to him ,  that  one day,  somebody close to him  could actually die , too . Which was dumb. And stupid. And nothing that mattered  right now . Because right now he  was sitting curled up in a supply storage, crying silently as he stared at the floor. He didn’t know for how long he’s been sitting here, but he jumped at the door being opened  and  quickly wiped away his tears ,  look ing  up to see who was entering the  closet .

“Uh, I –“ he mumbled before he felt the tear well up again. Great. Whoever that was had to se e  him like  tha  – The person  sat  down next to him and put his  arm  around  Levi’s shoulder s .

“Levi,” he whispered. Ah, he knew that voice. It was Nico’s.  He sounded worried. Of course he was worried. His boyfriend was hiding in a supply closet crying.

“Nico,  she… she died, ” he  croaked .

“ Shh , it’s okay. You don’t have to talk,” Nico whispered as he pulled him closer, now also wrapping his other arm around him.  Levi nodded slightly and buried his face into Nico’s chest. His sobs were getting louder and his body was shaking with each and everyone of them. 

It broke Nico’s heart. Seeing Levi so heartbroken was something he hated. He absolutely hated it and it hurt him so  so  much.  He felt helpless. All he could do right now was to hold and be there for him. 

“I’m sorry baby. I am so sorry,” he  mumbled with his own tears in his eyes  as he ran his hands over  Levi’s back. He had met Levi’s grandmother a few times and she was such a kind and lovely lady. Just like Levi’s mother, she had instantly welcomed him into the family and had hugged him like he was her own grandson. It hurt knowing that this wonderful woman wasn’t there anymore.

Neither of them knew how long Levi had cried, but after a while the sobs had gone quiet and his body has stopped shaking. He slowly looked up and was met with Nico’s face in front of him. He couldn’t help but to give him the faintest of a smile, because besides everything, he had Nico. He was  there for him, held him, listened to him and calmed him down.

“Please don’t die,” he begged him quietly. Nico gave him a sad smile and caressed his cheek.

“I’m trying my best, okay?” Nico replied as he reached into the pockets of his  coat to fish out Levi’s glasses, gently placing them onto Levi’s nose and ears, knowing that he probably lost his contacts while  crying. 

“Okay.”


	46. german (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's slipping into German from time to time.

“ Oh my God, I think I have never eaten so much ,” Nico  whined , holding his stomach  as they entered his apartment.

“Ugh, me too.  My mom’s cooking has always been the best. I feel like a  Michelinm ä nnchen ,” he chuckled as he sat down onto the couch. Nico smiled as he laid down, his head using Levi’s legs as a pillow.  Whenever they have been visiting his mom, Levi would slip randomly slip back into German for a few days.  He never said anything about it, because  i t was the cutest thing to witness.

Sometimes he would just switch into German for a few whole sentences without even noticing until he saw the confusion on Nico’s face.

“You know, und  dann  hat  meine  Mutter  doch tatsächlich gemeint ,  dass er seinen Arsch doch gef ä lligst selbst hochbekommen soll . Der  Typ  war  wirklich ein  Idiot,  aber  oh my God,  sie  hat  echt ihrem  boss  gesagt er solle  den  S cheiß selbst erledigen . Good thing she was talking German so he didn’t understand what she just said or else he probably would’ve fired her. What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Levi asked when Nico had this look on his face. It was a big smile mixed with confusion and unconditional adoration and that was when he realized that he must’ve switched languages again.

“Oh,” he chuckled, “I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize. You’re so cute when you’re doing it,” Nico quickly added, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and kissing the tip of his nose.

But Levi wasn’t the only one who switched into their first language from time to time. No, Nico did the same thing, but usually only when they’re watching a show and when somebody is being stupid.  He heard the word _  nom _  quite a few times when they were around Dr. Avery.

Sometimes he would also mumble words of adoration into Levi’s ears, making both of them grin like the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Michelinmännchen: A white character that is made out of tires? It's used for when you sit down and have some rolls on your stomach.  
> "You know, and then my mother really told him to get off his ass. This guy really was an idiot, but oh my God, she really told her boss to do this shit himself."


	47. pet names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has to get up for his exam.

“Baby,” Nico whispered into Levi’s ear, “time to get up.”

The reply war just a low groan, followed by his tiny boyfriend tuning around again and burying his face into the overly soft hotel pillow.

“Honey, come on.” No reaction.  Usually Nico was the one needing the kick out of bed, but today was different. Today was special. Today was an important day for Levi and  he really just wanted to stay in bed.

“Darling. Dear.  Aein .  Yeobo  –“

“ Hnnng !”

“Baby come on get up, or you’ll miss your exam.”

“Maybe I’ll just stay an intern for another year. What would be so bad about that?” He mumbled into the pillow.

“Everything. Just everything. And now get up or I’ll continue with the silly pet names,” Nico threatened with a grin.

“As if that would be so  ba  –“

“Come on my little sugar bear. My sweet  sweet  angel sent from abo –“

“Alright, alright!” Levi laughed as he threw the pillow against his boyfriend’s head. 


	48. being sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico can be a tad overdramatic when he's sick.

Nico Kim didn’t get sick often. But when he did, it really hit him. As in sneezing, coughing and a sore throat, all of it accompanied with a fever and pain everywhere in his body.

Right now he was curled up on the couch, trying to follow the show Levi had put on before hushing over to the kitchenette to make his boyfriend some chicken soup after his mother’s  recipe . 

Just as he sat down next to Nico after closing the lid to let the soup simmer for a few more minutes, he  touched his boyfriend’s forehead to feel the temperature. He was still pretty warm, but not as warm as a few hours ago. Just as Levi wanted to pull his hand away, Nico grabbed it to keep it on top of his forehead, looking at him with  a  pitiful expression on his face.

“Please don’t leave. The end is near. Let me have your well-temperatured hand  for a few more seconds,” he croaked. Levi had to bite back breaking out into a full-fledged laughter and just nodded as  he chuckled softly.

“Of course. Anything you want baby.”

His man was so overdramatic when he was being sick, but Levi loved him  for it.


	49. maggie pierce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Maggie work together for the first time.

“And oh my God, Dr. Pierce! She is so good! Like really, really good. And she’s so nice! She actually talked to Dahlia and me during surgery. I mean Dr. Bailey already did too, but Doctor Pierce just asked us questions like we’re not just interns and honestly wow! You will like her!” Levi gushed. 

Yes, Doctor Maggie Pierce was really great.  She treated them like they were her colleagues and it was really nice to know that she  didn’t care about their rank or anything like that. She just talked to anyone and it made learning much more relaxed. Not like they were goofing  around or anything. But Dr. Pierce was a really pleasant person and Levi couldn’t wait to work with her again.

With a smile on his lips  from knowing that at least some  attendings  were treating the interns with human decency, Nico leaned over to place a small kiss onto Levi’s temple before getting up  to leave for his surgery  with well, Dr. Pierce. 

“So, my boyfriend is basically in love with you,” Nico noted after they were a few minutes into the surgery. She looked up him in confusion. 

“Your boyfriend?” She asked.

“Levi.  Uhhh  – Schmitt,” he said.

“Oh.” Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. She didn’t even know that the two of them were a thing. She needed to update her gossip.

“He’s really good. Really eager to learn and asks questions when he has them. I admire that. When I was an intern I tried to stay in the background. Asking questions was hard in a group full of people who were already  fixated  on you because you’re so young,” she  said.

Nico smiled. Yeah, Levi was right. She was great.  They spent the following five hours saving the guy’s life and talking about just anything in existence.


	50. band-aids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi cut himself and Nico patches him up.

“Fuck, not again!” He heard Levi curse.

Nico shouldn’t be surprised anymore at this point. He knew that his boyfriend could  be very  clumsy, but ever since  he had his little epiphany  in the on-call room , he had toned it down a lot . So he figured that kitchen knives weren’t that big of a  safety hazard to him, especially since he was  holding scalpels and needles on a daily basis.

“I just need to find some  Band-Aids . Where did you put them? I know I bought some yesterday,” Levi asked  him confused , the dark red liquid dripping down his finger.

“ Babe, y ou’re bleeding all over my carpet , ”  Nico sighed as he quickly got up from the couch, taking his boyfriend’s hand to inspect the cut betwee n  his fingers.

“You  really  are one of a kind, you know that?” He let out a low laugh as he got  a Band-Aid  from the cupboard . After  carefully patting  off  the blood from his fingers, Nico took off the wrapper and  placed  it over the cut .

“And yet you love me,” Levi countered with a grin. Nico chuckled and lifted  up  Levi’s hand to press a gentle kiss onto the spot between his middle and ring finger.

“You don’t even know how much.”


	51. good teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is a great teacher. Set during 15x06

Nico was dead set on impressing that cute intern. Whatever it might take.  Whether  it be with his muscles or his brain.  Well, he already tried with his naked torso in the  intern ’ s  c hanging room and he did get an reaction, so that ’ s something. 

But now he had to go all in. Yeah. He had to let his brain shine. And he did. Every day Levi was working with him, Nico’s talent and  passion for  orthopedics  was  regularly  frying Levi’s brain, because wow. How could anybody be this  talented  and yet so quiet and humble?  And additionally to all that, he was just the most beautiful human Levi has ever seen.

So when he heard that Levi  finally  was on Link’s  service , he had to hide the grin that wanted to make its way onto his lips. Had he  already  fallen head over heels for the intern? Oh hell yes he had. Would he say  that out loud? Also, yes. Because at this point he was getting desperate and he just wanted to get some clarity. But right now wasn’t the right time for that. Right now he had to find Levi, because he  should’ve  m et him 5 minutes ago in front of the patient’s room, but he was nowhere to be seen. That was until he  heard one of the nurses talk about him being in that supply closet for 10 minutes now, not wanting to know what he was doing in there. Nico frowned confused and entered the closet, seeing Levi struggling to lift up a huge carton.

“What are you doing in here, you were supposed to meet me in front of  JJ ’s room five minutes ago,” he asked calmly, gently pushing him to the side to lift up the carton without any  visible  struggle. He gave him a questioning look where to put it and with widened eyes, Levi pointed at the highest rack of the shelf.  How was he able to just pick up this carton like it was no big deal?

Nico nodded and put it there. “So? Why are you in here instead of with your patient?” Nico asked him again , taking a step towards him.

“I – uh. I – I  –“ He stammered , taking a few small steps backwards , creating a gap that Nico quickly closed  until  Levi  was pressed against the shelf.  He cocked his head to the side and looked down into Levi’s stressed out eyes.

“Hey. Calm down. Everything’s okay. Just tell me what’s up,” Nico whispered, placing his hands onto Levi’s shoulders and gently pushing them down. Levi’s eyes closed for a moment  as he took a deep breath and opened again to look up into Nico’s.

“It’s just – I wanted to – I never worked in  ortho . And I was reading up on some stuff and lost track of the time . And when I realized I had to leave, I knocked myself against the shelf and that heavy carton just fell down and I tried to find a way to put it back up again,” Levi confessed and quickly looked away so he wouldn’t have to see his reaction , already feeling his cheeks burning up.

“If you had questions, you could’ve just asked me, dud e,” Nico said as he lightly squeezed one of Levi’s shoulders before letting go of them again, but still not stepping away from him.

“Yeah, but you are… Well. You’re just so good at this all and my questions were  kinda  dumb and I didn’t want to waste your time. I mean I was able to read up on –“

“No.”

“What no?”

“Whatever it was, it probably wasn’t dumb. You should ask questions if you have them. I told you that I’ll show you  ortho  and that’s part of it,” he said and gave him an encouraging smile before walking towards the door. When he didn’t hear steps following his’ he turned around again  to look at him.

“What are you waiting for, we got a patient to take care of,” Nico reminded him to which he quickly nodded before following him in a hurry. 

Nico Kim was just amazing. 


	52. reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Levi see each other again after months of being apart.

Long distance  relationships  sucked. And  they were  absolutely nothing Nico liked . In fact, he hated  them . But there was no other way for them to be together. Even if it meant being apart from each other for  six  months as Levi was  finally done with his residency and wanted to  be a part of D octors  W ithout  B orders for half a year.

Nico obviously knew that this was something really  really  great and he  wouldn’t  have tried to stop him, but being apart from  Levi  sucked and he really  missed his  fiancé .

Which was why his heart had been beating for the past week, because today was the day when Levi would  finally  come back . Six months had turned into seven and eventually into nine, because Levi wanted to finish the project he had started, but today he was coming home. 

Nico was standing at the gate , holding his breath every time the doors opened. He had waited for fifteen minutes until he spotted a familiar head of curly hair with glasses on his nose and an  exhausted , but also very excited smile on his face.

Nico’s breath hitched when he saw him and he instantly felt the tears welling up in his eyes. He didn’t care who saw him or what they thought of him. All that mattered, was that all that  separated  him and Levi  was only a small distance between them now .  With a big smile, Nico opened his arms when he realized that Levi had started running towards him. The moment Levi was only a few s t eps away from him, he let go of his bag and jumped into Nico’s arms, wrapping his legs aro und  his hip s,  and arms tightly around his neck.

Thankfully, Nico knew exactly what was coming  so he wrapped his arms around Levi ’ s  b ody, both giggling happily  as Nico swirled him around and pressed numerous small kisses all over his  fiancé ’s face.

“I love you. I love you. I love you,” he whispered into Levi’s ear and closed his eyes, inhaling his scent that he had missed so  so  much. After slowly letting him down, he touched the sides of Levi’s face and gently kissed him.

“I missed you so much. And your voice and your touch. Oh God, I love you so much,” Levi replied sobbing, burying his face into Nico’s chest and closing his eyes. He could hear Nico’s heartbeat and it was one of the most beautiful sounds that he had heard in months.


	53. breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast was promised and breakfast will be served.

Levi’s mother always said that breakfast is the most important meal of the day. She just said it so she had a reason to make a big one every morning to then take the leftovers to work and pack them into Levi’s school lunch. It was a good system and Levi never questioned it. He carried it through college and med school. And even when he started being an intern that routine held up. 

His friends loved staying over in his basement, not because his bed or the guest couch were so comfy, but because that meant a huge breakfast made of rolls, different types of bread, scrambled eggs and many other things that made the perfect start into a day full of work. Although his mom always tries to make it on her own, because they were interns and they need to get every second of sleep that they can get, they would always get up early to help her prepare everything and that’s how she basically adopted three other children that weren’t quite children anymore. 

However, this routine had a breaking point. And his name was Nico Kim. Nico wasn’t the kind of person to prepare a big breakfast. Or anything at all. He had his fully equipped coffee machine where he had to press down one button and ready to eat salads in his fridge. SALADS. 

The first morning Levi had woken up next to him, Nico was already awake, staring at him with a soft smile. It was a beautiful smile, Levi remembered. And it was just the first time he’s seen it. It was a smile he was every morning when he woke up in his arms. Sometimes, when the stress at work became to much, all he could think of was that smile that he’d be seeing after waking up the next day and it gave him enough energy to pull through. 

What didn’t excite him though, was the prospect of breakfast. Or well, the absence of it. After a few mornings of going with an empty stomach, only filled by the coffee cart outside the hospital, he had at least bunkered a few slices of bread, some cheese and raspberry jam. 

So when Nico had promised him breakfast, he got excited. He dreamt of fresh bread rolls, scrambled eggs and croissants, but instead got another training lesson for the big upcoming surgery he was preparing for. Don’t get him wrong, he loved being taught new things, especially if they got him closer to a new and exciting surgery. But that wasn’t French Toast. Almost nothing beats French Toast. 

But today was the day. Today he would be making that huge breakfast that he had told Nico about. Yesterday after work, they were buying everything Levi would need. Well, except for the rolls and croissants which Nico was getting right now while Levi was making the eggs and French Toast. 

The smell of freshly fried food hit Nico like a wall in his face and he couldn’t help but to instantly get used to it. Levi threw him a grin while placing the toasts onto two plates and putting them down onto the counter in front of where the stools were. Nico’s eyes lit up when he saw all the food in front of him. It’s been a while since he had a full breakfast like that. And he almost couldn’t believe that his wonderful and perfect boyfriend was making it all by himself. Next time he wanted to help him a bit more. 

Before Levi could sit down, Nico put his hands onto Levi’s hips and slowly slipped them under his sweatshirt, that was actually Nico’s, to let them run over his stomach and pull him closer while pressing soft little kisses into his neck. 

“You are perfect,” he mumbled. “Next time I’ll help you some more,” he promised. 

Levi giggled as he turned around in his arms. “You already got the rolls and croissants. Your part is done,” he whispered, pressing a chaste kiss onto his lips before pulling him onto the stools to eat before it all gets cold.


	54. dumb bitch juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico notices the new writing on his mug.

“Dumb bitch  ju  - Dumb bitch juice?!” Nico read his boyfriend’s handwriting on his mug, his mouth agape and his eyes squinting. How dare he? 

“Levi Schmitt, I swear to god!” He yelled as he filled the big yellow mug with coffee. He still had to drink some and this was his favorite mug so he wouldn’t let his boyfriend’s vandalism deprive him of that.

With a really confused expression on his face, Levi looked over from his seat in front of the mirror where he was putting in his contacts. One was already in, so he  kinda  winked at Nico to see the little pout that had formed on his lips. It was incredibly cute, but Levi had no idea what he had done now.

“What’s up, babe?” He asked innocent as he turned back to put in the second contact so he could admire the pout a little bit better.

“You know exactly what’s up,” he muttered, lifting up the mug a bit.

The moment Levi drew his attention back to his sulking boyfriend and noticed the bright yellow mug in his hands, a big grin spread across his lips. Oh, yes. He knew. Giggling, he got up and huddled over to the kitchen island, throwing his arms around Nico and pressing soft kisses onto his shoulders.

“Took you way too long to notice,” Levi giggled. It’s been three weeks ever since  _ The Toaster Incident _  where Nico was about to fish out this toast using a fucking knife. All Levi could do was to yell ‘Stop what you’re doing you dumb giraffe!’ to keep his idiot boyfriend alive. So, when Nico left for work, Levi got a waterproof marker to write d _ umb bitch juice _  onto the mug.

“I guess I deserve it,” Nico sighed dramatically, but fell into chuckles.

“Yeah, you did.”


	55. Chapter 55

By the time Nico ended the phone call with his mother, Levi had heard his name being mentioned at least five times. It made him curious, but he didn’t want to pry, so he didn’t ask. Instead, he was making sure that their French toast wasn’t burning.

When Levi was lying in bed all alone since Nico was working the night shift, he remembered the phone call from earlier which got him thinking. Nico had nobody here to talk Korean to. He knew that he couldn’t learn a language in a week, but he still downloaded the app with the yellow deer on it to at least start. That night he studied the Korean alphabet until he eventually fell asleep.

It took him a about a week to be able to read and say things in Korean. Two weeks later, he had finally worked up the courage to actually make use of it.

After a long day in surgery, they were lying in bed, Levi’s head on Nico’s chest who had one arm loosely wrapped around Levi’s waist. They were both smiling at each other with Levi reaching out to gently cup his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Naega kkumkkudeon namjayeyo,” he purred. Only a few days ago, he’d been anxious about messing up in the middle of the sentence. But right now, in this moment, while lying in bed with his love, there was nothing to be anxious about. He knew what those words meant, and he felt them.

“Oh yeobo, naneun nikkeoya –“ Nico’s eyes widened when he realized it. “You just –“

“Spoke Korean, yeah.” Levi confirmed with a soft smile.

Nico gasped. “I, wow – I don’t know what to say.” He laid his hand over Levi’s and turned his head to press a light kiss onto it. 

Levi ran his thumb over Nico’s lips. “You don’t have to say anything.” 

“Naega eolmana sarangheneunji moreul goya. Mallo pyohyeonhal su eopseul mankeum saranghae.  Sigani jinalsurok deo saranghae,” Nico whispered as he buried his hand into Levi’s hair. Levi didn’t understand much, but whatever it was, it sounded so beautiful, he couldn’t help but to look at him with heart eyes.

“Sarang, huh?” He grinned. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> "You are the man of my dreams."  
> "Oh baby, I'm yours.'  
> "You don’t know how much I love you. I love you more than words can express.   
> I love you more and more everyday."


	56. dumb bitch energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Nico is just the dumbest bitch on the planet.

Levi shook his head in disbelief.  Did his idiot boyfriend just try to fish out  the  toast that was stuck in their toaster with a fucking knife? Did he really just do that?  _ If I die because of that idiot I’m going to haunt him for the rest of his life. _ __ Which probably wouldn’t be necessary, because Nico would definitely die before him by doing something insanely stupid like using the hair dryer in the bathtub or shit like that.  Or he would pull Levi with him into death. Who knew?

“One day you’re  gonna  kill either yourself, me or the both of us. And in any case my ghost will haunt you, I swear,” Levi  muttered  as he was shaking the toaster upside down, the toast and all the crumbs  falling onto the  top  of the kitchen counter. He  put  the bread onto the plate and then wiped down the counter when he suddenly felt two arms wrap around him from behind.

“Promise?” Nico whispered, his voice hopeful . Being with Levi forever sounded like a dream come true.

Levi closed his eyes with a smile when he felt Nico’s lips on his neck and chuckled.

“Promise.”


	57. appendix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's in pain.

“You need to see a doctor,” Nico said concerned.

“I am a doctor,” Levi countered with a frown.

“Yeah, but a doctor who isn’t a dumbass.” 

Levi glared at him for a second. “You’re a doctor.”

“I’m your concerned husband.  Also I specialize in sports medicine and you know it. Go to Grey. Or Bailey. I don’t know. You’ve been complaining about the pain for hours,” Nico  reminded him a little impatient now.

“But –“

“No buts.”

“No butts?” Levi asked with a smirk, but then grimaced when the pain in his abdomen came back.

“Jesus, Levi. What if it’s your appendix? Go to a goddamn doctor,” Nico pressed.

“It’s not my appendix.”

It was his appendix.


	58. appendix (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's still in pain, but at least his appendix didn't rupture.

“The doctor said it’s normal,” Nico reminded him. They’ve spent the whole day on Nico’s couch with Levi’s head in his husband’s lap. After Levi had spent almost a day with that insane stomach pain that he had tried to hide, Dr. Grey yelled at him to finally tell her where exactly it hurt and when he pointed at the position both of them instantly realized what was up. 

He had appendicitis. Dammit, Nico was right.

Luckily, Dr. Grey operated on him instantly. Since he already hid the pain for a whole day, it could’ve easily ruptured at any moment. The surgery went well, but now he had to rest for a few weeks and it kinda drove him insane, doing nothing but to lay in bed and read or watch some shows and movies. That’s why he was so excited to hear that Nico had taken off a few days to look after him. 

“Well that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt,” Levi countered with a little growl. As if he didn’t know that pain after a surgery was a normal thing. 

“I know baby, I’m sorry,” Nico murmured as he ran his fingers through Levi’s curls, bending down to kiss his cheeks and nose.

“How about when you’re better, we finally go on that road trip to LA? We wanted to do that for quite some time now,” Nico suggested with a smile. 

Levi returned the smile and nodded. “Yeah. That would be great,” he agreed and took one of Nico’s hands to press a soft kiss of it.

“I’m not intentionally so grumpy today. I’m just –“

“It’s alrighty, babe. I get it. And I still love you,” Nico chuckled, running his thumb over Levi’s soft lower lip.

“Oh phew! I almost thought I messed  _ that _  up,” Levi giggled and squeezed Nico’s knee a little.

“You could never.”


	59. comic shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes Nico to his favorite comic shop.

The first time Levi took Nico with him to the comic shop, Nico had to practically beg him. ‘You wouldn’t like it. You told me you’re not really a big comic fan.’, ‘I just don’t want you to get bored in there.’ and ‘ Are you really sure?” were only a few of the things that Levi had said before he actually took him to the comic shop.

It was true, Nico wasn’t a big comic fan. He enjoyed the comic movies that Levi took him to, but other than that, actual comics weren’t his thing. Levi, however, totally was his thing. And seeing him nerd out was one of the cutest things in existence. He had only seen it when Levi had brought over some to his apartment, but other than that, he usually only saw it when they were talking about medicine  which was a topic they were both excited to talk about .

H e grinned when he saw the excitement in Levi’s eyes when he talked to the store manager about the newest issue of his favorite comic. His eyes would light up, even shine a little, he had this small smile on his lips and he would start talking fast. As in very fast. Sometimes Nico couldn’t even understand what he was saying, that’s how fast he was talking. Well, and because he didn’t really knew what he was even talking about.

But that didn’t matter. As long as he was able to watch Levi be in his element, nothing else mattered.


	60. bookcase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While building a bookcase, htey messed up on one of the wooden battens. Post 15x22!

“Where did I go wrong?” Nico sighed, confusion plastered all over his face as he stood in front of the freshly assembled bookcase. It was almost perfect. Stood tall and proud and didn’t even shake a little bit. No. It was perfect. 

Well,  _almost_  perfect.  

He had only noticed it now that he was done, but apparently one of the wood battens was put in the wrong way. Instead of it being white like the rest of the beautiful bookcase that they had just assembled, it was beige. And Nico wanted to die. 

They had spent the whole afternoon building this thing and neither of them had noticed the mistake. Everything was already screwed and hammered in place and Nico was ready to undo everything just to fix it, but Levi held him back.  

Instead, he just chuckled, threw his arms around his boyfriend and kissed his shoulders. 

“We could just paint over it. Really. It’s not a big deal,” he assured and turned Nico by his shoulders so he was finally facing him, instead of the bookcase. 

“No. No, I’ll just re-do it really quick –” Nico countered and was about to turn around to dismantle the shelf, when he felt Levi’s hand on his arm, pulling him back. 

“It’s okay. Don’t worry. Nobody will know or notice,” he said with a soft smile, reaching out to caress Nico’s cheek.  

“I will know. And you will. And I – I just wanted it to be perfect. For you. I messed it up. Again, I –” He stopped. Shaking his head, he sighed. God, he was pathetic. He couldn’t even correctly assemble a bookshelf. A bookshelf that his boyfriend had wished for. He couldn’t even give him that without messing up.  

Surprised, Levi frowned and cocked his head to the side. He has never seen Nico like that. Not since... Oh. That’s what it was. 

“Baby, are you okay?” He then asked carefully as he stepped closer, placing his other hand on Nico’s hip. 

“I – It’s just –” He stopped again, trying to look away, but Levi didn’t let him. His hand was still firm on his cheek as he was running his thumb over it in a calming motion. 

“It doesn’t have to be perfect,” he whispered. “I already love it so much. With all its flaws,” he added, giving him a soft look as his hand slipped from Nico’s cheek to his neck, fondling it gently. 

“Really?” Nico asked in quiet disbelief. 

“It’s perfect the way it is. And you are too.” 

Nico nodded slowly and wrapped his arms around Levi’s body, burying his face into his boyfriend’s neck, unable to respond.  


	61. timothy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi accidentally kills Nico's favorite plant.

“I’m—I’m okay. I’m okay,” Nico whispered as he turned away from his boyfriend and walked into the kitchen. Levi sighed as he followed him.

“You don’t have to keep lying,” Levi shouted after him. 

“I’m not –“

“You are. I can see it in your face.” 

“Levi, I told you I’m –“

“But you’re lying!”

“What do you wanna hear from me? Of course I’m a little sad. You killed my bonsai Timothy. He was my favorite,” Nico mumbled, not being able to look him in the eye.

“I told you I’m sorry,” Levi breathed as he carefully took Nico’s hands between his, squeezing them gently.

“I know you are. That’s why I said I’m okay. I know you didn’t do it on purpose, so please. Stop worrying. I still love you and you are still my favorite person. You just lost plant-watering privileges of a few weeks,” Nico stated and put Levi’s hands on his hips as he placed his own on Levi’s shoulders, leaning down to capture his lips with his own.

“I love you,” Levi whispered.

“I love you too.” 


	62. timothy (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy has always been by Nico's side. And he won't leave him that quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I did post a lot of drabbles. The last one I posted was number 18, so start with chapter 19 to continue!

Timothy was Nico's first plant. His mother gifted him the bonsai when he moved out for college and got his first own place. He always watered him and gave him his nutrients. He's had Timothy for the entirety of med school and even took him to Seattle.

Timothy was always there when Nico was pulling all-nighters and needed a spot of green to look at when the books were screwing with his head. At times, that little tree became Nico’s only symbol of hope. He had to get through the exams in order to become a doctor, so he’ll be able to provide for his green little friend in the future. That kind of stuff, you know.

Nico couldn’t even remember why he named his bonsai Timothy. But it did hurt him when he heard that fateful clink coming from the living room. It was like he could feel his companion’s pain the moment Levi sent him down to the floor. Even before he heard the clink, he somehow knew that something was about to happen. It was of course just an accident, but Nico got sad nonetheless when he saw Timothy’s crown broken off on the floor.

Levi tried to cheer him up, telling him that maybe if they put his roots into a new pot, Timothy could grow again. Nico just wanted to forget about all this, but Levi went out to get him a new pot right then right there. When he came back, Nico was about to throw the remains of his companion away, not believing that he could be saved anymore, but Levi stopped him. 

He took the roots and placed them carefully into the pot filled with soil. For months, they watered Timothy’s remains and gave him his fertilizer. And then, one day when Nico was about to give up, it was a particularly bad day at work and on top of that he got into a pointless argument with Levi, he saw it. A single green leaf. 

Timothy was alive. He had been fighting for his life all those months. And when Nico needed him the most, he was there. The doctor smiled widely and took a photo of the green leaf to send it to his boyfriend.

_ You were right. _


	63. nico's bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just really not Nico's day.

This day has been a complete shit-show. First, he went out for a run and just when he was halfway through, he noticed that he forgot his keys. He cursed himself for a moment until he realized that at this point, he couldn’t do anything else except run back and hope that his boyfriend hadn’t left for work yet. Of course he did, so Nico had to ask one of his neighbors if they would lend them their phone for a minute to call a locksmith. 

After the guy came over and let him in, Nico went to the shower to wash off the sweat and worries of the past hour. Thinking that he already got through the worst part of the day, he threw himself into a pair of sweats and hoodie from his university and made his way to the kitchen isle to get some food into his growling stomach. 

Nico wasn’t the type to cook up a big breakfast. He used to just eat leftovers from the previous evening or some ready-to-eat salad. But ever since Levi stumbled into his life, breakfast would consist of at least eggs in any kind of shape and form and toast. Sometimes he would throw both of them together, making French toast or additionally fry up some turkey bacon. 

He smiled pleased to himself when he saw the scrambled eggs in his favorite red bowl, accompanied by two slices of bacon and another two slices of toast. He was so lucky to have such a sweet and caring boyfriend. 

Chewing on his toast, Nico thought about needing to buy some groceries since they were out of milk and eggs. He wished that he would’ve thought about it when he was still outside, but at least now he got another attempt to take out the trash. 

Nico didn’t believe in luck. He also didn’t believe in unlucky days. Sometimes bad things would happen and sometimes they would happen several times over the course of a day.

Maybe he’ll overthink that soon, because just as he went downstairs, he remembered that he forgot the trash again and in his sudden decision to run back up again, he tripped and fell down two flights of stairs. 

The next time he opened his eyes again, was at the Grey-Sloan Memorial. His boyfriend was sitting by his side and Nico couldn’t help but to smile softly when he saw the mop of hair right next to his hand. He let out a soft breathy laugh (that was way too painful) as he ran his fingers through the messy curls, causing Levi to jump a little. 

It took him a couple of seconds to realize what was going on until his eyes grew wide and he let out a breath of relief. 

“Oh thank God you’re okay,” he whispered as he leaned over to carefully kiss Nico’s forehead. 

“You hit your neck on one of the stairs and...” He stopped to bite down a tear. “I was so afraid I’d lose you.’ 

Nico could see his eyes becoming glassy and reached out to caress his boyfriend’s cheek and carefully run his thumb over his soft lips. 

“I won’t give up without a fight,” he croaked. 


	64. attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure Levi has to study, but Nico still wants some attention.

“Psst. Baby. Baby. Baby, look at me.”

Levi tried his best to ignore him. It was hard. Very hard. How could one ignore this gorgeous man who was trying to get him to take a break from studying? Well, he wasn’t really able to. But he did try his best.  

“Baby, hey. Baby.”

Levi patted his boyfriend’s head that was resting in his lap as he put down another flashcard onto the pile in front of him. He felt Nico’s hand slip under his shirt before wrapping his strong arms around Levi’s waist and pressing soft kisses onto his hip.  

“Give me attention,” He mumbled with a smirk.  

Levi chuckled and shook his head, finally putting down the rest of the cards and cupping his boyfriend’s cheek, guiding him up to kiss him happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have prompt I'm @orthoglasses on tumblr! I'm also fabulousfairytales on youtube where I sometimes post Schmico edits. :)


End file.
